


Pink Diamond's Secret Past no one knew About

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Series: Steven Universe: The Rise of Sakyra [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My own story - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Prison, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Premature Labor, White Diamonds Pearl is our Crystal gem Pearl, more tags to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Continuation of 'The Dark Secret's of the Great Diamond Authority' After The Empire approved well with Whites Two children the ruler decided to add one last Diamond to the Authority. But Some mysterious things happen under everyones noses.





	1. Still a little Worrisome

Slowly Time continues on White Diamond the ruler of Homeworld and all of Gem kind is now a mother and has two beautiful children to raise, months have passed since her 2nd child Blue Diamond was born, and seems to be doing okay after her hard birth. White Diamond still had a little trauma in her from Blue Diamond almost dead and she's still worried that her nemesis The Nebulan Wolf will return and cause mayhem again to Homeworld but no she still hasn't returned. 

The mother diamond was lying in bed still too scared to sleep bags under her eyes and light gray irises a little fuzzy from lack of sleep, White Diamond just doesn't know what to expect now and is so afraid of all the questions she has will the Nebulan Wolf show up or not? is this part of some kind of plan to make White think she's safe? what is gonna happen next? or will that happen at all? 

White was so lost in thought she didn't notice how tense her shoulders were and the faint cries of one of her Gemlings waking up, it was Blue Diamond's cry, softer and quieter than Yellow's crying which is loud and strong.

White shook her head breaking whatever trance she was in she lifted the sheets from her bed and slowly walked to the nursery on the other side of her chambers, Blue's nursery was decorated in shades of blue from Sky Blue to Periwinkle and to Cerulean Blue curtains surrounding the crib Blue Diamond was sleeping in. White removed the curtain to get a better look Blue Diamond looked unharmed probably just hungry. 

"Hey there my lil Moonbeam you hungry?" White Diamond says in a soft voice as she picks Blue Diamond up and the 6 month old Gemling's cries softened a little. 

White takes Blue Diamond to her bed. White sits down and removes her top exposing her right breast and Blue Diamond smells her mother's milk and latch's on. White seems to tell so far that Blue Diamond takes more of her mother's softer side, Whenever Blue would cry she never screamed at the top of her lungs like Yellow would, and whenever it comes to breastfeeding Yellow was a biter White now struggles with feeding her firstborn whenever its feeding time and a lot of marks were so bad White would have to put bandaids on her swollen nipples. 

When it comes to Blue diamond she's always gentle never bites and always suckles slow and gentle White never had any issues with her 2nd child. For a short while blue still nursed While White Diamond was humming a melody to her 2nd child. She always loved how blue diamond glows in the soft light of the stars and the moons her glow is soft and soothing and whenever White sees blue's open eyes in the dim lighting they are like the moon which is how White got the nickname Moonbeam for Blue.

After Blue stopped nursing she detached from Whites breast and cooed quietly "You full Moonbeam?" White asked seeing Blue was sleepy White just smiled and took blue to her shoulder to pat her back gently hearing a tiny burp and no puke this time White sighed with relief and brought Blue back to her crib and she tucks her in Blue diamond sure falls asleep fast while it takes hours to put Yellow to sleep. 

White went back to her bed but still couldn't sleep she looked outside seeing the starry skies of space, "*sigh* i just don't know why didn't The Nebulan Wolf chase me when i escaped her planet? but no matter what happens i won't let her take my children again and i just hope she won't come back now." White said to herself quietly then without even knowing she finally fell asleep.

\---------The Following Morning----------

The cycle changed it was now morning but White Diamond was still dead asleep so were her Gemlings the first to wake up was White's Pearl who was waking up in her large cat bed on the nightstand next to Whites bed. Pearl blinked her eyes awake clearing her vision. She looked around seeing her Diamond was still asleep seeing how quiet it was the Gemlings were asleep too. 

"My Diamond its morning!" Pearl called to White, White only grumbled and barely moved "Ehhh 5 more minutes" White said with her face on a pillow Pearl only rolled her eyes.

Pearl knows White is still a little bit traumatized ever since she retuned to Homeworld after escaping her kidnapper and the scare she got with giving birth to Blue Diamond but pearl thinks nows a good time to try to get a little bit of therapy. 

"My Diamond wake up we need to talk." Pearl speaks again she jumps from her Cat bed to Whites pillow White grumbles again and slowly turns her head opening one eye. "What now Pearl" White says.

"look My Diamond i know you're still tired and i understand you're still worried about...Your nemesis but don't you think you should get some help?" Pearl says White just looked away for a second.

"I don't know but i just hate not knowing if The Nebulan Wolf is gonna return or not i just hate not knowing what to expect and i'm so afraid of my children's safety." White says with a little worry in her voice Pearl can understand that but thinks its time to get help.

"I know my Diamond i've been thinking the same but whatever happens you're not alone and right now i think you need some help you don't want your children to know any of this do you?" Pearl says White doesn't know what to say.

"Well.....*sigh* you're right i really need something to help me i need to be there for my children when they need me the most, alright i'll get therapy." White Diamond finally agrees.

Pearl nods "Good my Diamond i know this won't be easy but remember who your doing this for" Pearl says.

White Diamond nods and gets out of bed to start the day.


	2. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of Yellow and blue diamond has begun.

As time trudged on so did Yellow and Blue Diamond growth, for years the two have been growing splendidly and their mother couldn't feel more proud. White Diamond was so happy has listened to her Pearl about getting therapy. She's still doing it secretly when Yellow and Blue are sleeping or playing, Yellow was now 200 years old and Blue 180, being born only 20 years apart the two were never far behind on developing. 

White sat on her throne with a white glowing hovering screen looking over reports while watching her children up-close. the Children were just playing with a few toys and then getting tired they soon fell asleep. White just smiling takes her two children in both arms and puts them in their cribs, soon when they turn in their thousands they'll get beds. As soon as White Diamond tucked them in and left to do more work her Pearl stops for a talk. 

"So My Diamond you're doing much better and you seem to be calming down from your worries do you wish to stop therapy?" Pearl says White thinking "Hmmm.....i, i don't really know i haven't been thinking about my fears for a few months now but well with my children now they'll soon get colonies of their own and we'll get much more types of gems and more options for guards so i think i'll still do therapy for a little while longer and i'll stop maybe when Yellow Diamond gets her first colony and army so we'll have more guards." White Diamond says.

"Fair enough My Diamond we'll sure get so many new resources to the empire now with two new diamonds so i guess it'll be perfect." Pearl agrees nodding her head. 

\---------5000 YEARS LATER---------

Blue Diamond was still in bed trying to stay asleep she could hear her older sister running around the hallway from her chambers to Blue's chambers their rooms aren't very far from another only on opposite sides on the center of the empire the two sisters got there own rooms only a few centuries ago. But Yellow isn't very light on her feet as much as Blue is she grumbled as she could hear the loud stomping of Yellow Diamond about to open the door to her room and by opening she means...

*BANG* "BLUE SIS GET UP MOTHER HAS A SURPRISE FOR US!!!!!!" the door to Blues room breaks in half....for the 100th time. Blue only rolls her eyes under her cover trying to pretend she's still asleep. then Blue feels the heavy jumping on her body making Blue 'hmmph' Blue diamond now angry lifts pushes her older sister off of her. 

"Ah Yellow get off me do you have to jump on me to wake me up?!" Blue Diamond sits up removing the cover from her face showing her small bags under her eyes and her messy unkept hair covering half her face.

"But Mother has a surprise for us even you'll be impressed come on come on!!" Yellow grabbed Blues arm tugging her off her bed. Blue barely moves, "Yellow calm down i have to change and take my bath first you know how mother is with hygiene or whatever remember that one time you got so excited when we got our own chambers last time you forgot to put on your pants-" Yellow cuts her sister off with blush "Okay okay you made your point just hurry up. Yellow says Blue just rolls her eyes her big sister has zero patience

After Blue Diamond took her bath combed her now long thick hair now with a hair loop and phases her robes on Blue finally leaves her bathroom and Yellow who was waiting right by the door the sisters head to their mother's chambers. 

As they enter through the large white door and open seeing there mother standing by waiting for them standing straight and authoritative but the two young Diamonds could both see how tense her shoulders were she looked excited for what she has in store for them. Yellow Diamond was the first to speak.

"Mother were here, so what do you have to surprise us with?" Yellow spoke in a calmer tone but still had a bit of spark to it she was in training of how to talk when it comes to her time for her to get her first colony and her court still improving. to be the strong authoritative Diamond. Blue not too sure what to say just stands straight like her training to teach her how to stand tall and straight her hands in front of her form. 

"Glad you two could come, i've been saving this moment for the both of you and as you know like your mother who has a personal Pearl like the elites do remember?" White asks as she walks to her children closer, Yellow and Blue both quirk brows. 

"Ugh Yes mother, but what does this have to do for the surprise?" Blue Diamond asks voice smooth as ever White smiled and steps back a little then her Pearl walks next to White. 

"So you're mother thought long and hard and as you two have improved so well with your training My Diamond thinks you two are ready for your own personal Pearls" Pearl says Blue and Yellow Diamond's moths open then right after Pearl finished talking White took a few steps to the right and her cape flowed out of the way to present there surprise. 

Behind the shimmering black cape stood two newly emerged Pearls one Yellow with her hair rising up looking similar to Yellows hair which is very well kept but everyone saying its a helmet which it isn't, and a light Blue Pearl her hair covering her eyes both were saluting the Diamond symbol with there arms. Their gems were on there chest just like the Diamond they were made for. 

Yellow's eyes went wide blue covered her mouth none of them could move for like a minute Yellow then smiled with joy and she walked up to her new Pearl "Mother for real these are our own Pearls?" Yellow asked out loud White knelled down to Yellows level she was still a bit small but she was a bit taller than her mothers legs. 

"Yes this is your own pearl dear she's yours and you're her master." White says in a soft voice but looked like she was feeling the same way. 

"I am at your service My Diamond." Yellow Diamonds Pearl spoke Yellow then smiled and went right to her and went to her knees "I....I'm so happy thank you so much mother." Yellow says quickly to White as she gently takes her hands and slowly picks her Pearl up to hold her. Her Pearl flinched for a second then calmed down as her Diamond just held her gently. 

Blue Diamond slowly walked to her Pearl still at a lost of what to say her Pearl then lifted her head to blues direction she then speaks "I am here to serve my life to you my Diamond." Her Pearl spoke similar to her Diamonds voice soft, quiet and gentle Blue Diamond felt so warm inside she then kneels to her new Pearl and they hold hands Blue Diamond couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy. 

"Oh mother....thank you" that was all Blue Diamond could say White just watched with joy seeing how happy her children were to have their own personal Pearls, White's Pearl stares in awe seeing the happy Diamonds and sees a glance of White Diamond smiling but had a little tear slowly coming out of Whites eye. 

Then after a few thousand years later Blue and Yellow Diamond were soon going to get there first colonies only because Yellow was born first she'll get her colony first Yellow is assigned to take on the militarily forces of the Empire seeing how Yellow was very authoritative at a pretty young age she also had quite in interest with war and battles seeing how Yellow was quite a strong leader to the guards of her chambers and her court which is almost complete with her attendants, agates and sapphires now just about complete now that she has a Pearl. 

Blue Diamond was the more gentle one holding back and always having patients with everyone she was much more nicer to her court and she was never ashamed of her feelings always showing them and never covering them up unlike Yellow who thinks feelings are a flaw and should be ignored at all costs. 

But something amazing happens to the Diamonds as they get another call from their mother. Yellow and Blue Diamond stop training to go visit there mother As the sisters and now there Pearls by there sides they all enter White Diamonds throne room. White was sitting on her throne awaiting her children's arrival. 

"Mother were here." Blue diamond speaks first "I've called you here because i wanted to present you my final surprise to you both." White speaks in a calm voice like always Blue and Yellow exchange glances for a second both wide eyed. 

"So well you both being in your 9000's now soon when the both of you turn 10,000 that's when you two are going to get your first colony and planets to concur so with that being said i'd like to show you two your own arm ships." White Diamond announces and with that being said White diamond moves off her throne and shows them a camera screen of there ships that are giant arms and were just finished being made. 

Blue and Yellow couldn't hold their excitement the sisters both grabbed each other and yelled happily they were now gonna get to explore space soon on their own. Their Pearls smile and watch their Diamonds celebrate. White diamond smiles seeing how happy they get. 

After the final surprise Blue and Yellow Diamond plan to test drive there new arm ships tomorrow morning but for now the two go to Whites chambers after a long day at work to have a little family time.

The Two Diamonds went to there mothers chambers where they spent a lot of time with her when they were little, it has been quite a while since the three diamonds would come in here to have some family time together so when they ever get this chance they never say no. 

As Yellow and Blue enter seeing their mother sitting on her bed the same bed she gave birth on, she just sat looking out the large window so tall that almost all of Homeworld can be seen. White then turned her head to her children as she heard the door open.

"Ah there's my little stars." White says happily "Were so glad we can come here we both missed this place so much." Blue says "Were still so grateful with how much you've done for us Mother and we thank you for everything." Yellow says 

"*sigh* it almost feels like just yesterday i gave birth in this room time sure flies by does it children." White speaks Yellow and blue sit on the bed next to mom.

"We can't remember that but i'm sure to you it must've been the best times of your life." Blue says as she wraps her arm around White Shoulders, for a split second White got a little chill, Blue and Yellow will never know this how there lives truly started but White just doesn't have the heart to tell them the truth. 

"It sure was i never could be more proud of you both soon when your time comes you two will now start to concur your own planets and get your own gems too." White says shrugging the harsh memories away this is a time to enjoy time with her children she must not think of anything else right now. 

This moment went on for a while then suddenly White Diamond fell asleep on Blue Diamond leaning a little Blue notices and she moves out of the way and helps White Diamond to her bed, Yellow tuck's her in and the sisters take there leave.


	3. A New Decision

The day finally came after both Yellow and Blue Diamond both turned in their 10,000's they now got their first colony White Diamond found the most Perfect planet to start with a planet filled with perfect canyons made with Red Sandstone and the soil was just as rich perfect for making the best of the Quartz soldiers. perfect start on making Topaz, Hessonites, Citrines, and Scapolites. with Yellow Diamond she'll be able to help create new color range of yellow to orange and hopefully any red types if lucky. 

Blue Diamond found the perfect planet for her matching the color of her gem and it had quite a lot of great underwater and ground soil perfect to make gems like Tanzanite, Aquamarine's, Lapis Lazuli's, Apatite's and moonstones. Blue Diamond can now make gem colors of Blue to purple gem types. slowly through the course of a few centuries with just a handful of planets invaded the Empire evolved so perfectly way better than White Diamond ever expected. White Diamond was sitting at her station checking on how Yellow and Blue Diamond are doing with resources, seeing so far nothing wrong almost perfect and with checking on the new gems on Homeworld seeing how well with the Empire getting new buildings made by the resent batch's of Bismuth's and with new towers just finished all the homeworld residents and outside colonies have approved perfectly. 

Sitting nearby Pearl finished checking the latest reports of the armies then turns to her Diamond "So My Diamond you were right, adding more diamonds really did make this better we have a much more variety of colors new gems we couldn't make before and look at these new towers they look so stunning my Diamond." Pearl says but at the corner of her eye Pearl could've swore she saw White looking deep in thought.

"Ugh My diamond is everything all right?" Pearl asks looking right at White Diamond, White breaks whatever trance she was in "Oh ugh...sorry just got distracted its all coming just perfect Pearl" White says but not sounding too impressed "Is...there something you want to talk about my Diamond?" Pearl asks.

White looked away for a moment then looking at all the screens in front if her "Well...its just i don't know things really are going accordingly but i can't help but feel like somethings missing." White says with disappointment. 

"What could be missing my Diamond i thought Yellow Diamonds army got so well with our guards and the battles we faced didn't effect much and Blue Diamonds gems have improved with the laws and building plans" Pearl says

"I just feel like...something is missing not with the Empire...i think with myself." White Diamond says with a little confusion. Pearl not knowing what her Diamond is trying to say.

"Umm...i'm sorry my diamond but what could you be missing? i don't understand." Pearl asks

"what i mean is....with my children i'm so happy with everything and they've made me so happy but i think....i think i want another child." White says quietly and deep in thought believing something is missing in her life. 

Pearl eyes widen mouth shut tight literally can't think, after what felt like an eternity Pearl finally broke the silence "My...Diamond? you want another child? i'm sorry if i sound rude...but why?" Pearl just had to ask.

"Because....i just feel it like a third child in my life whatever this is....i feel like i just have it and i really want this." White Diamond says with a little pride. Pearl still not too sure but then starts to think in imagine it then feel it too.

"Actually my Diamond, i think i feel it too whatever this is but maybe it'll be a good thing for all of us and just think about it even more resources and it'll be even more perfect like the Empire and all of us will feel...complete." Pearl says voice soft but very prideful.

White smiled with determination Feeling more happy that her Pearl seems to think its a good thing. 

"But there's only one thing i'm a little worried about." White says suddenly with worrisome Pearl tilts her head "What do you mean My Diamond?" Pearl says

"What will Yellow and Blue think of this, like with me wanting another Diamond in the Empire will they think that i'm doing this because i'm not impressed with them will they feel like their failing me? or what if they get angry at me and think i'm replacing them?" White started talking fast and started to sweat a little from worrying.

"Oh My Diamond i don't think they'll feel that way i think they wound love to have another sister, sometimes they still do the games they played with when they were younger, and with a new sister they can play those games with her and i think it'll be good on both them and her and yourself as well My diamond." Pearl says hoping it made White feel a little better.

"Well you do have a point and i think Blue especially will love another sister i see how attached to things she can be but for Yellow aside from for pride and authoritative ways deep down she's soft i think she'll like a new sister too." White replies "So i made up my mind i'll have a third child." White says.

"I will always be there to support you my Diamond." Pearl bows her head down while saluting.

\----------------------------------------

Time passed a little after White Diamond went to her chambers for the night to be alone and Yellow and Blue Diamond just went to their chambers for the night after a long and hard shift. Pearl was sitting on her cat bed next to White Diamonds bed waiting for her Diamond to return to her hidden room, it was quiet and dark in her chambers. Pearl just waited, White Diamond didn't tell her children about her decision yet she wanted to tell them with a pregnancy announcement. 

Its been about a few hours and White Diamond still didn't come back, pearl started to feel sleepy Gems don't really need sleep but sometimes they'll meditate in dimly lit chambers to help recover themselves from any sort of stress so a gem won't crack or have any mental breakdowns. 

Just When Pearl was about to close her eyes she suddenly heard the door to white's extraction chamber open White looked tired but she was smiling Pearl must know what happened.

"So My Diamond, did it work?" Pearl couldn't contain her excitement White looked like she couldn't either "Well....Pearl it worked i'm pregnant again." White says quietly but still with excitement and full of pride. Pearl covers her mouth when she grinned ear to ear and her shoulders shook a little.

"Oh my diamond congratulations were gonna have a 4th diamond now oh i almost forgot which color did you choose- no no wait scratch that i wanna wait till she's born." Pearl says

"Oh you'll love what color i chose this time and it'll be quite stunning, so in a few days we'll announce the news to my children first then to the Empire too later." White Diamond says planning on what next.

"Oh this is gonna be so exciting i can already imagine what Yellow and Blue are gonna think and react." Pearl says.

\--------------------------

Days have passed and things went on just like usual the Diamond doing their jobs more planet concurring and Gem production improvements, Yellow was at her extraction chamber cleaning and polishing her gem for the 100th time today trying to freshen up for the next project then Yellow Diamonds Pearl comes inside with a message. 

"My diamond i just got a message from White Diamond" Yellow Pearl says Yellow's golden eyes widen from confusion "Right now what could it be about Pearl" yellow asks.

"I don't know it doesn't say why something about a family meeting oh does she mean a private meeting for you and your sister?" Yellow Pearl asks

"Oh that Hmm well all right i'm on my way." Yellow says after getting off her sauna and drying off leaving the chamber he Pearl following behind. 

Blue Diamond was sitting on her chair with her mirror combing her long hair to get any knots off or incase ant gems got stuck in it again like how some Spectrolite's got caught in her hair loop and she had to pull them out one by one. Then she hears a tune then the soft voice of her Pearl.

"Umm...My Diamond i just got a message on the diamond line and its from White diamond." Blue Pearl asks voice soft and smooth as always blue Diamond stops combing and turns to her Pearl. 

"From mother? what could she want?" Blue Diamond questions "It doesn't say my Diamond its a family meeting so its for you maybe something important?" Blue Pearl wondering "Well okay i'm on my way." 

Blue Diamond get off her chair and went to White Diamonds chambers, While heading there Yellow and Blue bumped into each other while heading up to there mother's chambers knowing that they both got the same message confused and unsure but they both go anyway now wondering what the fuss is about. As the sisters both find the large white door with guards in it they both go inside to the chambers they're familiar with, seeing their mother standing by the window looking outside. 

As soon as the door opened and closed White Diamond turned around smiling but with some look in her eyes none on them can think what it is. 

"We got your message mother so what do you want us here for?" Blue Diamonds spoke first Yellow just nodding wanting to know the same thing.

"Because well...their's going to be a new change." White says first still piecing together on what to say Yellow and Blue look at each other in confusion.

"What change mother, what are you talking about?" Yellow questions.

"Its a good change one that will change everything." White sounded excited but a little worried at the same time like she's having trouble what to tell them White looked a bit nervous, instead of trying to think of what to say she decides to let her heart guide her to the rest. 

"So after long and hard thinking, in about a year there will be a new Diamond joining our authority." White takes her hands and places them on her flat abdomen then the finger form the shape of a diamond resting on her abdomen. 

"You two are gonna get a sister i'm pregnant." White Diamond finishes.

Yellow and Blue's eyes widen in bewilderment, jaws dropped a little both silent for a minute then Blue Diamond breaks the silence "Mother! we- a new sister oh mother i'm so happy!" That was all Blue could say she ran right to White and quickly wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her tight. White freaked out for a split second at the sudden contact, then relaxed as she smiled and wrapped her arms around her 2nd child both embracing the moment. 

Yellow was still standing still not knowing how to react then it breaks and she slowly walks up to her mother "Is this true mother?" Yellow says voice sounding a bit hoarse and surprised White could only nod Yellow then joined in the hug leaning in but only hugging with one arm for a side hug. 

White could swear she saw a tear run down Yellows eye when she got close enough, Behind Whites head Yellow smiled warmly and the tear rolled down out on Yellows left cheek. White felt at pease seeing how both her children were happy about this. 

Pearl in the background just smiled bright tears in her eyes then Yellow and Blue Pearl come in seeing everything "Ugh what just happened?" Yellow Pearl asks "Just give them a moment" Pearl says taking her hand to Yellow Pearls shoulder.


	4. The Unforgettable Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: body horror and panic attacks

After the family meeting ends Yellow and Blue Diamond return to their chambers full of pride both ecstatic of getting a new sister and another Diamond into the Authority. Especially White diamond who's still sighing with relief that both her daughters are happy with this. Pearl was doing the same thing.

"Phew so glad they were happy i was starting to think they wouldn't be happy." White Diamond says voice relaxed after taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah me too my Diamond, even there Pearls were happy too. It'll be another great thing to expect in a year with our new Diamond born and she'll be as bright as the stars in space have you been thinking that my Diamond it'll be such a beautiful day worth waiting for." Pearl says full of ecstasy.

"I was already picturing that too, well ugh i don't want to make you feel rushed or anything but would you like to be the first to know what color i choose this time?" White asks

"Well ugh...ahh i can't help it i really wanna know but i still want it to be a surprise but i already got two surprises sure tell me that way i can really picture this Diamonds future by knowing which color she'll be." Pearl says on edge about knowing what the next color will be.

White Diamond leans down massive head closer to her tiny Pearl looks around for a second then covers the side of her face to block her lips and whispers while Pearl leans in a little closer to get a better listening in.

"Alright....*snort*....she's gonna be....pink...." White spoke as quiet as she could blushing like crazy Pearl suddenly her pupils turn to tiny they look like they disappeared her hair even spiked up a little shoulders stiff as a board. 

She pulls back covering her mouth trying so hard not to scream with joy or make any loud noise.

"Oh my god my Diamond a....pink diamond?" Pearl starts with yelling then ends with a soft voice so no one won't hear them even if so no one can really hear them since White Diamonds chambers are sound proof. White nods smiling wide trying not to yell too.

"Yes i wanted a super rare color so i choose pink as the final diamond." White finishes

"Oh my Diamond its perfect she'll be so beautiful like when we saw a lot of those cosmos and Nebulas that had pink in them they were the brightest of them all pink will be so perfect." Pearl says

"I thought the same thing she'll remind us of those days when we traveled around space." White says.

\--------------------------

After The conversation ended Pearl and White Diamond return to there normal duties soon they'll announce White Diamonds pregnancy to the public in a few days Blue and Yellow Diamond still excited and jittery about the announcement, but White will plan when if she will ask if they want to know what the color there new sister will be, but it seems none of them asked.

Slowly time trudged on after about a week White Diamond and her children nearby her all standing in a large balcony located in front of the entrance of The Diamonds chambers all the three courts come together organized of their colors and the Diamonds they all serve gather around for an announcement after getting incoming massages. 

White Diamond announces that she's pregnant again and that a new Diamond will be added to the authority just like before all the gems cheered and started clapping their hands, Yellow and blue just watch the crowds proudly and Blue in the corner trying not to cry from all the pride they were all getting.

Then weeks go by in a flash its been about two months in White's pregnancy at the time she was barely showing but she was already able to sence her third child was here just her developing gemstone was so tiny and the physical form was just about to show up so pretty soon she'll be showing a little more soon. 

During a family day White Diamond and her two children were all at a large family room with luxury furniture on huge diamond size couch's and decorative walls with diamond symbol's of the three arranged colors.

"So my children thought with this moment we can have a little family time before we head back to work and well i wanted to explain to you all more how my pregnancy progresses." White starts after her children arrive at the private room.

"Ugh...i was about to ask for explaining because yesterday i couldn't help but notice mother that...you seem to be getting a little ugh...a little." Yellow Diamond spoke up but blushed a little from embarrassment not knowing how to say this politely.

"That i'm starting to look a little bloated?" White Diamond finishes for Yellow, Yellow Diamond blushes a little hards teeth grinds a bit then nods "Sorry i couldn't ignore it" Yellow finishes.

"No need to be embarrassed my Sun ray this is what i wanted to talk to you about anyway and i was like this when i was pregnant with all of you." White Diamond begins to explain.

Both Yellow and blue Diamond look at each other, because they're so used to the knowledge of how their gems are made even if they know how they were made themselves it was still a little surprising for them. 

"So when i wanted more Diamonds it was so hard to try to make you two like how our gems are made but i could never find the right resources for a diamond because of how much resources we would take to be made perfectly but then i realized i could use myself so i choose that path instead of you two being made in dirt or in a mold you were all made inside myself right in my womb." White Diamond explains she gestures to her abdomen which was just starting to get round it was very tiny but noticeable if you look close enough.

White takes both Yellow and Blue Diamonds hands and places them on her very tiny bump, both could barely sence it but they could feel how tight and hard it was. Blue diamond smiled and Yellow looked a little confused and a little uncomfortable.

"So we came from here mother were we really that small once?" Blue spoke with a soft voice 

"Yes you sure were my dear, they were the happiest moments of my life." White says with joy

"Who was born first?" Yellow asks

"Why you Yellow you were my firstborn." White answers

"And Blue you were my second child well you were the youngest and well you won't be anymore" White says

"So when will she be born mother?" Blue asks

"Well its only been two months and i'll be pregnant for 12 months so their's still a lot of time to wait it makes us 10 more months to wait." White explains

"Oh that long well, not as long as i theorized but still fairly long but i'm excited mother" Blue Diamond says with happiness as she leans to White for a hug White hugs back then sees Yellow out in the open not wanting her to be left out opens one of her arms her cape flowing a bit from her arm movement Yellow only held back for a moment then joined in. 

"Yellow you seem to be not that much with excitement are you alright my Sun ray?" White couldn't help but see the sudden odd behavior "Oh no mother its just....i was a little wiped out from work i'm fine." Yellow says.

"I know you've been working a little harder than usual but you can still can take a break from time to time Homeworld has been evolving perfectly dear you don't really have to work that hard Yellow." White says Yellow only nods in agreement. 

But Yellow wasn't really telling her the whole story she was in a way sort of lying even though Yellow is happy with getting a new sister but she can't help but feel the slightest bit of jealously and confusion to this new decision Yellow Diamond was really working hard because she was afraid of White not giving her all the pride anymore and she can't help but think someday Yellow will be forgotten and her new sister might be a better diamond than her. 

\----------------------MONTHS LATER----------------------

White diamond has now reached to her 5 1/2 month of pregnancy she had been getting bigger during those weeks but not too long ago White had been feeling the Gemling move a little not not exactly kicking just yet White gets a notification on her diamond line seeing that in an hour she has to get a check-up from the medical team and it was the time for the first ultrasound. with this reminder White Diamond decides to have her children join in the appointment.

After the calls and agreements all three diamonds headed to the medical center where all scientist gems and gems who work with medicare all work together the doors open and they all arrive inside the medical team who were waiting in a scheduled private room a few goshenite's Peridots and apatite's were all waiting for White Diamond to arrive for an ultrasound. as the door opens up they all give a salute then see that Yellow and blue Diamond were here as well. 

The head of the team an Elite Goshenite speaks first "Ah glad you could come My Diamond so we have everything all set up for you so i'm guessing your children wanted to see this experience too as well." the Goshenite says. 

"Yes thats what they came for they wanted to be here right my children?" White says turning her head to Yellow and Blue Blue says 'yes' and Yellow Diamond only nods in agreement so without further ado The team get the ultrasound machine up and running.

White Diamond lays down on the large bed on her back her outfit was phased from the waist down to expose her bulging belly then with help from blue and Yellow Diamond the Peridots all set up on the screen to turn it on and have all the buttons pressed the Goshenite's take a wand connected to a tube from the ultrasound and place it on The side of Whites bump.

After a few minutes of searching the screen shows the developing Gemling it was all black and grey all that could be seen was a small still developing physical from and the gemstone. 

Everyone in the room all 'awed' and smiled happily Both Blue and White were holding back tears while Yellow tried to keep her poker face and stance still strong but she loses it and smiles happily finally seeing a glimpse of her future sister.

"Well well well we sure got quite a good look here well we can't pick up on what color she is but we can see her physical form seems to be pretty stable which is a good sign and we can see her gemstone its located....oh on her navel and oh My Diamond her gemstone is just like yours but its upside down." the Goshenite says

"Wait really just like my own gem?" White asks 

"Yep the same just upside down" 

"Oh mother i'm so proud of you, we're gonna get a beautiful sister." Blue Diamond says putting her hand on Whites shoulder.

White could only smile she felt so proud of how happy everyone was and seeing how her next child will have a lot of resemblance of herself maybe even a mirror image if possible.

After getting the appointment all done the three Diamonds all head back to business.

\------------------- WEEKS LATER-------------------------

After reaching over the 6 month along with 3 weeks into pregnancy White Diamond progressed quite well nothing out of the ordinary it was a pretty busy day for all Diamonds after just finishing over 40 new colonies White Diamond felt really tired and a little sick all of a sudden her Pearl notices.

"Ugh My Diamond are you alright you seem drained." Pearl says

"I'm fine i think i was pushing myself a little too much i think i'm gonna call it a day early my children will be fine they'll take care of it." White says as soon as she stood up off her chair she then felt a little lightheaded and put her hand to her head and held onto her arm chair for support. 

"Oh yes my Diamond i think you need a break let's head to bed and call it a day." Pearl says White nodding as soon as White reached her ben she fell right to sleep almost immediately Pearl was a little worried White was never like this during her previous pregnancies she hopes everything is okay. 

\---------------------HOURS LATER--------------------

White was dead asleep she was surrounded by darkness and the sound of silence for a while nothing could be heard then out of nowhere White could feel something, something very off she felt a strange chill flow through her body like a ghost then she opened her eyes but she could see nothing it looked like she was floating in complete darkness. White tried to speak to herself but couldn't something was preventing her to make any sound, she looked around nothing can be seen then she hears something it sounded like the wind but it sounded too wispy like it was flapping wings.

Then a sound....

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha" 

It sounded like a laugh a menacing, malevolent, demonic laugh like from the depths of hell it was indescribable The sound was so terrifying that it made White Diamond grind her teeth and cover her ears the laugh sent a horrible feeling in every inch of Whites body. White felt like something was right there. White tried to yell tried to make a sound but nothing could come out of her mouth it was like an invisible hand was covering her mouth. 

Then a pair of eyes open out of nowhere they were staring right into Whites core White panicked than something lit up revealing who the eyes belonged to....

'no it can't be n-no no no no' white thought to herself it was the eyes of the one who she prayed she stars never see again....The Nebulan Wolf.

Massive as ever then her whole body glowed her eyes never leaving White not even blinking then an evil wide smile shows up on the Nebulan Wolf's face crystal shard fangs glistening into the darkness then her paw forms into a hand she didn't say anything White tried so hard to move away but was glued to where ever she was.

The Nebulan Wolf got face to face with White after touching her belly paw colder than ice then finally spoke.

"i'm hheeeerrreee" 

Then White feels sharp claws digging into her bump White sees fluids leaking out everywhere than screams at the top of her lungs.

\---------------------------------------

White then snaps awake from the darkness screamed for a second back to her chambers her Pearl nearby also snapped awake drenched in sweat but was freezing cold.

"My Diamond what happened!?" Pearl spoke but then White darted her head right to Pearl she almost sobs White was coated with sweat she had tears in her eyes hair all matted an unkept Pearl notices how White Diamond wouldn't let go of her bump.

White's breaths were short and gasping she couldn't breathe she was scared to her very core Pearl had to do something. 

"My Diamond its okay i'm here please slow your breaths its not good for you." Pearl jumped from her cat bed and went right to her still shaking master, Pearl went to her side and started patting her for any possible comfort.

"My diamond its okay i think you had a nightmare its okay they're not real its okay." Pearl says

"I...saw her" White spoke so quiet it was barely audible.

"i beg your pardon my Diamond?" Pearl asks

I.....she-she....Nebulan Wolf....here" White couldn't speak properly she could still feel that ice cold paw on her belly despite nothing being here. Pearl suddenly remembered her nemesis she had a nightmare about The Nebualn wolf. 

"Oh ugh....her well its not real she's not here look at me i'm here My diamond." Pearl says white turns to look at Pearl White took her hand and gently tapped her on the back it was real this can't be real but it just felt so real.

"She can't be here....no she's not here but why did that happen? it was so real why am i....why do i still feel wet?" White asks to herself calming down a little but still a little panicked.

"I think its just the sweat wanna take a shower-" Pearl was cut off with White Diamond grunting then White removes the sheet then freezes eyes full of shock.

"My Diamond are you ok-"

"My Water Broke!" White yelled cutting Pearl off.

"What!?" 

"Pearl......Help me!"


	5. The Scariest day

Pearl could not believe what she just heard her Diamonds last words echoed into her mind Pearl couldn't speak the couldn't move she couldn't see a thing she couldn't even blink she was...frozen. everything went black White Diamond snaps her Pearl trance out of it by slamming her hand on the bed. 

"PEARL!!" White screams Pearl shakes her head then holds it in her hands trying to steady herself her pupils spinning in her eyes "PEARL CALL MY CHILDREN GO GET HELP AHHH!!" White Diamond yells still clutching her belly struggling to move her whole body was in so much pain not like any of her previous experience. 

"Ahh! Yes my Diamond right away!" Pearl finally snaps out of it and gets the diamond line going sending an urgent message to Yellow and Blue Diamond. 

\--------------------------------------

Yellow was in her chambers enjoying her time off for the time being only her thoughts and her music stimulator used for having a stable mental state then her Pearl nearby a holo screen pops up along with a loud chime it sounded urgent both Yellow Pearl and Yellow Diamond's eyes popped open none of them never get a call at this hour what could be wrong?

"Pearl who could that be at this hour?" Yellow Diamond questions

"I don't know my diamond its from your mother what does she want?" Yellow Pearl says then she responds to the message it was a video call from White Diamonds Pearl she looked pale and her eyes were full of shock.

"Ah Yellow Pearl glad you could respond we need help!" Pearl says voice strained and scared 

"What's wrong Pearl?" Yellow diamond speaks while leaning her head down to see. "Yellow Diamond its your mother i dunno what happened but she's gone into labor right now you have to come here and help now!" Pearl yells 

Yellow's golden eyes widen in horror color draining a little Yellow Pearl too then both get into action. 

"WHAT!? Now but its too early....okay okay i'm on my way tell mother to stay calm!" Yellow Diamond says after getting up Pearl calms down a little "Yes thank you so much i'll contact your sister too." Pearl finishes then hangs up on Yellow Diamonds line getting ready to call Blue Diamond.

"don't worry my Diamond Yellow is on her way i'll call Blue Diamond too it'll be okay!" Pearl says hoping to try to help White a little butWhite didn't respond she was grinding her teeth then she tried to get off her bed only to suddenly feel excruciating pain in her belly like she just got stabbed with a sword White screamed for a split second and fell to her knees on the floor Pearl's hair sticking up all the way to the back of her neck wastes no time to call Blue Diamond. 

\------------------------------------------------

Blue Diamond decided to have a nice bath day she was in her large pool enjoying the nice fresh water her pearl sitting nearby just watching her Diamond happily then when lost in thought Blue Pearl hears a loud diamond chime it was urgent sounding Blue Diamond heard it too her eyes popping open her shoulders stiffen a little then a light blue holo screen pops up in front of blue Pearl. 

"Pearl what's the meaning of this?" Blue Diamond never got a call at this hour "Did Yellow lose her favorite bra again?" Blue Diamond asks in annoyance 

When Blue Pearl pressed the accept button White Diamonds Pearl popped in the screen Blue Pearl not knowing what to say.

"Blue Diamond are you here this is an emergency" Pearl was able to speak loud enough to get Blue's attention Blue leans down closer to the screen.

"Wait, White's Pearl what's going on?" Blue asks before Pearl could answer in the background White Diamond screams again Pearl looks back then Blue Diamond hears the scream and gasps.

"*gasp* mother is that you are you alright?" Blue Diamond tries to speak Pearl answers "Yes that was your mother she's gone into labor you've got to get here and help her we're all in trouble we need help now!" Pearl yells Blue Diamond than panics.

"Wait right now oh that can't be good okay i'm on my way tell mother i'm coming?" Blue Diamond responds and gets off her bath tub. 

"Okay my Diamond both your children are on their way they can help get you to the medical area ugh i hope every things gonna be okay." Pearl says but now at a lost on what will happen now. 

"This can't....be....AHHH!" White speaks her voice suddenly sounded sick and hoarse she was soaking wet with sweat she was struggling to sit upright leaning on her bed for support. "Its too early....she might not AHHH! make it" White says trying to steady her breathing.

Pearl was about to interfere but then again White could be right its too early what will happen to her 3rd offspring? 

\-----------------------

Minutes pass Pearl could hear loud thumping from the outside getting louder and closer then a chime and the door to Whites Chambers open both Blue and Yellow Diamond were all here eyes full of shock then panic when they see there mother on the floor clutching her belly. quick to react Yellow and Blue both come to their mothers side kneeling down Blue Diamond takes her hand in Whites.

"Mother we got your call oh no its true but its too early ugh we gotta get you to the medical center now!" Blue couldn't keep herself calm she's never seen her mother like this

"Mother what are your orders" Yellow Diamond speaks not knowing what to do White tried to speak but then another sharp contraction cute her off guard.

"You both need to-AHHHH!!!" White couldn't finish her sentence White was beyond scared and in the worse pain of her life but what keeps looming over her head is the fact its too early. Blue covered her ears and grit her teeth and Yellow took one hand to Whites shoulder and the other to her belly it felt so hard it was still a little small White was only 6 months and 3 weeks into her pregnancy it was too early but what can be done? 

"Should you deliver here or should we take you to the-" Yellow's sentence was cut off with White "No it can't be now its too early she might die i can't let this happen she can't die she can't die....this can't be happening i won't loose a child-AHH!! AHHHHH!!!" White started with yelling then her voice got weaker and weaker she kept panting. 

Blue Diamond tried to hard to calm down her mother "Mother please calm down this is happening wether you like it or not but we must get you some medical attention!" Blue Diamond spoke then she noticed her mothers grip on her hand suddenly was loosening the bone crushing grip was loosening White was hyperventilating then she went quiet.

"Mother?....mother are you okay what's happening?" Blue tried to talk then White suddenly fainted both Yellow and Blue panic 

"On no Mother snap out of it!" Yellow gently shook White's shoulders a little she wasn't responding "Oh no this isn't good Blue help me lift her up she needs medical help right now come on help me!" Yellow Diamond Yells

Blue Diamond went a little pale her blue skin now a stark periwinkle she then snapped out of it and helped her big sister gently carry White Diamond up Yellow grabbed a hold of her shoulders and lifted her up then Yellow being the taller sister and with her secret work out schedule Yellow was able to carry White Diamond bridal style Blue Diamond helped a little with her feet and helped to keep White head up and not leave it dangling.

Good thing for them that Homeworld just added new warp pads so getting around from pace to place will be much faster and easier.

Pearl was in utter shock that she collapsed on her cat bed but hoping Yellow and Blue diamond could get White to safety. 

\-------------------------------

After Yellow and Blue Diamond warped to the medical center and when they all enter all the medical gems stare in shock they knew something was off when they saw Yellow diamond carrying White Diamond like that and seeing fear and panic in both Diamonds eyes they rush to a special private area, the same room where White gets her ultrasounds the head team see everything and after Yellow and Blue explain everything everyone jumps right into action.

White Diamond was placed on a large diamond sized bed the medical team get right to work Yellow and Blue were told to leave and both agreed with no fight or hesitation Yellow took Blue's shoulder and pulled her to her side Blue Was crying she was so scared she was shaking like a leaf Yellow's eyes were a little wet and glossy but she was strong she had to stay strong for her little sister. Yellow and Blue sat at a small waiting room Yellow rubbed Blue's back while she was trying not to sob loud.

Yellow then took her into her arms full and hugged her sister tight hoping to find any comfort she prayed that no one dies. 

\------------------------------

Everything was silent nothing can be seen the world around White Diamond was all descended into nothingness only for like a few moments then a strange ringing can be heard in her ears then faint beeping then the next thing she knew....soreness she felt so sore all over her body White Diamond shook her head a little bit then made a very faint noise in her mouth then she felt something on her left arm it felt like a hand it was a little cold to the touch. 

very very slowly White Diamond opened her eyes only for a little bit cuz she then could see bright lights all around her and it hurt her sore eyes the hand on her arm moved up and down trying to encourage her to open her eyes, she could hear a voice but couldn't make out any words or who the voice belonged to.

After what felt like a long minute White Finally opened her eyes more her vision was blurry then it cleared up a bit the longer she let her eyes stay open and the voice was starting to clear up as well. 

mother....mother....mother its me i'm here wake up." It was quiet now that it was clear White can now tell who the voice belonged to it was Yellow Diamond her firstborn. White turned her head to the left she could now see her 1st born much clearer now.

".....Yellow...." That was all White could say her voice was strained her throat was sore.

"Yes its me mother your okay were here." Yellow then took her hand and pet White's head White was laying down she was on a bed she didn't recognize she then looked around a little she was in a private medical room but something cut her off. 

When white looked around her eyes suddenly noticed something off her pregnant belly....it wasn't there. White then felt an ice cold chill run up her back she then darted her head right up trying to get a better look if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. 

"*gasp* what the....no no no no no no no what happened what happened where is my....AHH!!" White then tried to sit up then something like a stabbing pain came to her abdomen her children quick to react Yellow and Blue grabbed White's shoulders and forcefully put her back into a laying down position.

"Mother please don't panic-" Yellow tried to explain then White cut her off "Let me go- where's my Gemling she can't be dead tell me what happened!" White tried to sound demanding but it came out as a plea.

"Mother please let Yellow-" Blue spoke up then a door opens cutting them all off it was the head medical Goshenite and a few fusions of Peridots and Moonstone fusions entered the door 

"We heard the conversation and well we need to tell you-" The Goshenite spoke then White Diamond cuts her off "Tell me what happened she can't be dead tell me she's not dead! is my baby alive or dead!!" White yelled then the pain came back whatever it was it felt so painful.

"Well can we have a word with one of the Diamonds please just for a moment i promise this'll be quick White Diamond" The Goshenite says White seething with anger Then Yellow stands up. 

"I'll handle it from here mother look please listen i'll be right back just remain calm this is very important they want a word with me about the Gemling." Yellow spoke White tried to interfere then Yellow took her hand and held it tight.

"Mother listen to Yellow i'll stay here with you." Blue Diamond spoke despite the rage dwelling inside White she calms down a little and lets yellow go.

Yellow leaves the room leaving White and Blue Diamond alone White was so upset all she wants to know is her baby alive or dead Blue tried to comfort her mother she takes her hand and holds it messaging it with her thumb trying to reassure her. 

\----------------------

Yellow diamond came in she sees in the center of this room is something that she wasn't prepared to see there were 2 fusions tending to what appeared to be a small clear box but what was inside the box?

Yellow Diamond took slow steps to the box the fusions get out of the way and let her see inside inside was a very tiny little barely alive Pink Diamond Gemling.

Yellow stared at the small Gemling her new baby sister but she was...alive but her gemstone was dull it was underdeveloped it was weak her physical form was weak too cracks were all over her tiny arms and legs she had a little small curly tuffs of cotton candy pink hair but she looked so weak. Then she moved and started to cry it wasn't loud but there Yellow felt like she was struck by a meteorite she didn't know how to react. 

Yellow Diamond then moved her shaking hand to the clear plastic incubator and placed her massive hand on top of the box Yellow not even noticing her eyes were flooding with tears Yellow then let out a sob it was all too much to take in.

The fusions who were as tall as her legs one peridot fusion took a hold of her free hand and the other fusion a Moonstone fusion patter her hand that was on the incubator Yellow Diamond then looked at the moonstone fusion she looked so sad too.

"We...we thought she wasn't gonna make it too....we had to do an emergency c-section looks like we were able to save her...for now at least we know your mother might blame herself but you can take your new sister to your mother if you want." The moonstone fusion says in a soft calm voice.

"This...i can't believe this happened she's so small....i...i want to hold her but i'm too scared to touch her she....looks so scared and confused." Yellow spoke voice shuttered from her crying and took her hand to cover her mouth to hide a sob.

"Yellow Diamond, its okay you can cry we won't tell anyone....but i she does have a chance of survival...we'll do our best for the new Diamond" The Peridot fusion says with a calms but strong voice. 

Yellow diamond nods and takes deep breaths she doesn't need and tries to collect herself Yellow can't give up on her new sister Yellow Diamond decided to let her mother see her 3rd child.

\---------------------------

Waiting was like torcher for White diamond Blue Diamond showed the scar on White's stomach showing what the medical team had to do White then cried this never happened before why is this happening now? Blue Diamond then leaned onto her mother gently to hug her White takes it back hugging her daughter as tight as her weak body could.

Then the door opens again the Moonstone fusion walked in "So White Diamond Your firstborn has something to show you." The moonstone spoke then gets out of the way Yellow diamond came back in she was pushing a small box on wheels it was in incubator it didn't take long for What White was gonna see.

White's eyes widen in shock Blue gasps and covers her mouth, Yellow takes the incubator to the side of White's bed and white couldn't believe her eyes.

Her 3rd child she was alive but looked so sick and weak White then could hear her faint crying she was alive.

"My....my child....she's...alive" White spoke in a soft voice tears in her eyes her instincts screaming at her to hold her newborn in her arms but couldn't get to her. 

"Yes mother, we almost lost her but she pulled through...i hope" Yellow speaks White then sobbed softly she hugged Blue Diamond again Blue smiled seeing her new sister she was a pink Diamond despite seeing her so weak she looked beautiful. 

"We know this is a hard time and well we don't know how long she'll have to stay in this incubator but we will do our best to get her bigger and stronger White Diamond" The Moonstone fusion speaks.

"I'm just...happy she's alive.....please do everything you can" White says voice still strained from her sore throat. 

Before The medical team take lil Pink Diamond back to the private room they let White Diamond touch the incubator White can't really touch her because of how weak she is but they tell her she can visit her whenever she wants and as soon as she's strong enough Pink Diamond will be takes out of the incubator but White must stay in bed for a while too her body is so sore and needs a lot of time to heal. 

Pink taken back to the safety of the private medical room Yellow and Blue decide to stay with their mother for a little while longer before going back to their duties.

"Oh mother, we're so proud of you you gave us a new sister." Blue Diamond speaks 

"No....i'm the one who should be proud you both were able to take me to the medical center just in time i don't know what would've happened if it was too late and you both were so brave you stayed strong when i was panicking.....i'm so proud of you more." White speaks

"Just glad we could help thank you mother." Yellow says the Diamond family all gather in a big group hug.


	6. A difficult Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna dive in lil Pink Diamond earl days and recovering from the difficult birth.

It has been so quiet very very quiet almost a little too quiet for White Diamonds liking, whenever White Diamond wanted some time alone from work or when she was tired from her previous pregnancies she would love the silence of solitude. But in this case the mother Diamond didn't like it. White Diamond was laying down in her medic bed she was told to stay in this room for a little while not really too sure how long it'll take but she was told by the medic gems that she must wait until she fully recovered enough to walk without pain. 

Moving in general was quite painful because on White's deflated abdomen lies a scar, from her third child Pink Diamonds birth whatever caused this White was unable to birth her naturally so an emergency c-section had to be done. with shaking hands and watery eyes White Diamond placed her hand on her very sore belly feeling the stitches and the deep healing scar right there White let a few tears roll down her eyes ruining her eye make-up.

White can't help but feel like she's the one to blame for the pain her third off-spring is in now, lil Pink was so underdeveloped that she needed to be put in a small prison an incubator hooked on multiple wires used to help her weak nearly shattered gemstone get the proper energy it needed from White to grow properly. But what made white feel the worse about was the fact that she can't hold her new Gemling not any time soon the medic team told her that she's just too weak to be moved her gem is literally like a thin piece of glass can crack at the slightest touch. 

This has been going on for days now White Diamond is still recovering at the medic room while her two other children went back to work to help get things done so White won't get anymore stressed. But white was too focused and stressed about that fact of her child's pain, White isn't sure if she's just hearing things, or her instincts but she can swore she can hear the faint cries of her newborn. 

White darted her head to the direction of the door where her newborn is being cared for, she lifted her head a little then tried to life her upper body off the bed, bad idea White felt a stabbing pain on her abdomen where she was cut open, it caught White off-guard she grit her teeth eyes shut tight and grunted loud enough that some medic gems heard her. A Peridot fusion on 3 opened the door as soon as White laid back down on the bed but tried to get up again when she heard the cries a little clearer when the door opened the Peridot fusion came right to Whites bed to stop her.

"Whoa My diamond please don't get off the bed you're not well yet" The Peridot fusion said trying not to yell "No, i need to see her she needs me...wait." White tried to sound demanding but her watery eyes are a dead give away that she's scared. 

"My Diamond i know your upset and yes i would love to let you see her but she's okay the Gemling's just crying cuz she's a newborn she's still a little stressed but she's pretty fussy which is a good sign because that means the incubator is working, we still dunno how long she'll have to be in there but we can tell its working so she's gonna be okay in the future." The peridot fusion explained.

White Diamond was happy to hear that Pink was going to get better but White still wanted to see her at least for 5 minutes she was feeling tortured from all this. 

"I'm happy to hear that but can i at least see her at least for one minute...please?" the Peridot Fusion almost got cut off guard White never says please she really must want this so badly.

"*sigh* all-right, but i can only move the incubator in your room but you won't be able to hold or touch her-" 

"I don't care, i just want to see my baby." White cuts the fusion off not wanting to hear anything else the Peridot fusion nods her head and leaves the room then coming back in gently pushing the incubator to Whites room.

She placed it right next to Whites bed so White will be able to reach the incubator so she can at least touch the surface, White just stared in awe but guilt pink was swaddled in a magenta blanket a wire was on her gemstone which is for giving her underdeveloped gem more energy so it can finish developing, and two wires on both pink's tiny arms so her weak and glitched physical form won't glitch and mess up her gemstone.

White Diamond felt so guilty that she didn't even notice her hand on the incubator was shaking the Peridot Fusion took her hand and place dit on Whites much larger hand.

White looked up seeing the fusion looking so sad too.

"i know you must be blaming yourself for this...don't its not your fault there was no way you could've known this would happen." The Peridot fusion says quietly hesitant to look at White Diamond. 

White was Silent even if its true she still can't help but feel a little blame in her heart.

\-------DAY 20---------

20 days have passed it was all of a waiting game but almost everyday Yellow and Blue Diamond will visit their mother after work to check on her Which White was grateful for hr children killing time for her. 

Blue Diamond decided to visit her lil sister while Yellow and White were chatting about work, Blue goes in the room where her sister was still recovering she was still hooked onto wires and trapped behind plastic. Blue held back her tears to lightly touch the incubator Blue wished she could just hold her but told not too cuz she was still so weak.

"Oh Pink, you look so miserable in that prison, i know its for the best but why does it look so wrong?, mother is still worried about you she still feels responsible for this i know its not her fault she's been a good mother to you and all of us too. I hope you can come out soon we all want to hold you in our arms." Blue Diamond spoke in a soft almost sing-song tone as if her sister heard her which she did Pink slowly opened her eyes and looked around a little.

Blue noticed and her water works stopped Pink's tiny eyes looked a little brighter they were almost shiny at first she couldn't even open them they were shut tight but now they were open and looked pretty healthy and shiny too.

Blue felt her whole body freeze and stood still staring at her sisters eyes then loses it when lil Pink looks right at Blue's eyes. 

"O-oh Pink, you can see me, you see me ugh...guys guys" Blue speaks trying not to yell too loud and shuffles away to get Yellow and White. 

\-------------------

Yellow was helping White outta bed white has recovered most of it so far her abdomen felt normal and the stitches were removed when the scar was closed and healed White finally puts some weight on her feet her legs were wobbly from laying down for so long, then she felt stable and stood straight with Yellow Diamonds help.

Then Blue walks in "Yellow Mother, Pink opened her eyes at me." Blue said not very loud but very clear White Darted her eyes at Blue and her jaw dropped a little "What she did let me see" White says she tried to walk then her legs gave out and almost lost her balance good for her Yellow didn't let go of her.

"Wait mother be careful take your time." Yellow reminded White then Yellow walks with White and Blue leads them to the incubator Pink was looking around eyes shut halfway. then when she hears footsteps she turns her lil head to the direction on the noise and her eyes open fully again, seeing her mother and sisters gathered together.

White covered her mouth and shed tears she has never seen her third child open her eyes before they were so worth the wait they were so shiny and beautiful. 

"Oh P-Pink, you can open your eyes" That was all White could say she then took her hands on the incubator then Pink tried to lift her hand to reach but the clear plastic surface blocked it all.

"i know, i wanna hold you too." White says right after sniffling Yellow and Blue placed there hands on their mothers back trying to comfort her.

"Someday you'll get the chance to hold her mother i don't wanna wait either but this is for pink's safety." Yellow says White can only nod in agreement.

\--------------DAY 58----------

This has been taking so long but why does it feel like this, the Diamonds are immortal stones time isn't even a thing to them they are never antsy of waiting but this, this was torture White has finally recovered and she can go back to work but White has been having a hard time trying to work Pink was all in her mind Yellow and blue were starting to get a little annoyed by this. blue would clock off work early to try to help her mother start thinking of other things.

But Yellow, Yellow Diamond was beginning to feel forgotten Yellow did most of the work alone Homeworld can evolve itself and every-time Yellow finishes a colony White doesn't get impressed like she used too only shrugging it off and just saying 'yeah good job'. 

Yellow Understands why White would be worried but does White remember she has two other children too? 

\-----------DAY 97----------

The day is the best day for White Diamond White Yellow and Blue were all at work together they get a message from the Medic team telling her That Pink has fully recovered and can finally go home, White let out so many tears of joy Blue covered her mouth and held back tears, Yellow was shocked but feeling relieved that pink was okay and that White can finally calm down completely now. 

No one wasted any time the Diamonds went to the medic room as fast as possible They went to a new room Pink was in there she wasn't trapped in that box prison no more she was on a bed swaddled up in a blanket she looked peaceful her form was not cracked or missing any pieces like before. 

The medic gems came in with them.

"So my Diamonds she recovered smoothly she's all healthy and strong and finally White Diamond you can hold her now." the Head Goshenite says White didn't say anything too shocked to see this Blue thanked her for White and they all came to Pink's little bed. 

Pink looked almost unrecognizable her skin was a nice soft pink no crack's no missing pieces and she had a full head of soft pink hair White slowly moved her blanket and Pink moved a little White wanted to check her gemstone, nothing could prepare the mother Diamond what she was gonna see, Pink's tiny gemstone was shinning brighter than the stars. Her cut is so perfect and it looks just like White's gem but upside down. 

White let out tears and she can finally touch her, Pink reacted to the large hands gentle touch and opened her eyes again she made tiny noises and grabbed one of Whites fingers and finally after 97 days White finally picks her up and secures her whole body Pink was only a little larger than Whites hands White held her to her chest smiling so wide and letting out so many tears so was Blue Diamond who leaned on to White so get a closer look Yellow just looked at her new sister happy to see she's okay.

"Oh mother, she's so beautiful she'll make a great Diamond mother were so proud of you" Blue spoke softly 

"Thank you Blue i almost thought this wouldn't happen i'm so glad she can finally live with us in the palace." White says

"Well lets head home i finished cleaning all the dust that was collected in Pinks nursery that was done months ago." Yellow says

After finished talking from the medic gems all 4 Diamonds head back to the Palace it was a long journey for Pinks recovery but it's finally over and Pink is now the perfect Diamond and White diamond couldn't feel any more proud than she feels.


	7. Milestones

White diamond finally felt at peace after what felt like an eternity, she held her tiny newborn Pink Diamond to her chambers after yellow and Blue went back to work, after heading back in her chambers and closing the door White's Pearl was sitting in her cat bed. She looked scared and worried she hasn't moved from her bed in a long time.

"Pearl" White Diamond speaks in a soft voice Pearl darts her head right to White.

"Oh my Diamond i'm glad your back i-o-oh is that her?" Pearls voice was stuttered and frantic she must've been so worried the whole time then her train of thought changed when she saw a tiny bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket in White's arms.

"*deep breath* yes Pearl its finally her she survived." White spoke softer and a little unstable. "You wanna meet Pink Diamond?" White asks after getting to her bed settling herself down Pearl stares in awe and nods not having her voice anymore. White Diamond smiles tiredly she turns to Pearl and moves the blanket a little out of the way showing a very tiny Pink diamond her eyes were closed and she looked perfectly healthy Pearl smiles and covers her face and quickly wipes the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my Diamond she's so beautiful she's so tiny even smaller than Yellow and Blue when they were born." Pearl speaks "But actually i'm just wondering but, because she was born so early is that gonna effect her growth?" Pearl suddenly asks

White wasn't too sure "Well i think the medical team did talk to me about this, they think she might have a few problems growing she might be small since her gemstone was so tiny to begin with so i won't be surprised if that's going to be the case...but i don't care about that all i ever wanted for her was to live so i'll love her no matter what" White Diamond says sounding so happy that she can finally take her 3rd child home after being in an incubator for so long. 

Pearl to felt the same way during that long wait White had been so upset and guilty blaming herself for something that's not even her fault. 

The Pair talked things out for a while both were still a little unstable from this horrible incident but both reminded themselves and each-other that Pink diamond is alive and well and she'll live a good life.

After deciding to call it a day White Diamond went to a new room well it was Pink Diamonds nursery but because she spent the last 97 days in an incubator struggling to survive it had been collecting dust. White felt a little miserable to enter in this room she had it locked because she didn't wanna picture it with no Gemling in the pink crib.

Despite trying to hold on to hope during the race for survival White was never the type of Gem to let her hopes get up she always expected the worse from everything because she personally thinks its better getting your spirits crushed instead of getting your hopes up then getting crushed. 

But White quickly shrugged those thoughts away when she heard the faint cries coming from Pink she must be hungry she hasn't really had a real meal only had special wires attached to her for surviving. White smiled hearing Pink's voice.

She heads to the corner where a chair is White sits down and moves her top off her dress and brings Pink to her left breast Pink smelled her mothers milk for the first time and latched on suckling very slowly way slower then Yellow and Blue when White breastfed them. 

A little while later Pink stopped nursing and fell asleep White felt so tired from everything she slowly gets off the chair and places Pink in hr crib finally using that crib. 

"Goodnight my lil Starlight" White says voice barely audible then slowly leaves the nursery to turn in.

\-------------------------------------

A Few centuries pass White Diamond decided to try going back to work but still is working only part time to take care of Pink Diamond and by that it really means White wants to be there when Pink says her first word. Pink still hasn't spoke yet Yellow was only in her 20's when she spoke her first word Blue was a but younger than that when she first spoke but Pink was almost in her 300's she was a slow developer mainly because of how early she was born she was still very tiny she didn't grow that much during those years Pink was only bigger than her mother's hands White hoped this isn't gonna be too serious. 

White was at her work station checking on progress on both Yellow and Blue Diamonds colonies seeing nothing out of the ordinary just good progress on new gems and the planets have good new buildings for the colonies in other planets seeing as nothing really needing White Diamonds attention she decides to go back to spend more time with Pink Diamond who was in a corner of the room blocked with fencing she had a few toys and White's Pearl was right next to her keeping in eyes on her.

Then White hears her Pearl calling to her "My diamond hurry come quick!" Pearl yelled from the distance White's eyes widen she jumps from her chair and sprints to the corner of the room.

"Pearl what is it!?" White asks then she sees the commotion Pearl was right next to Pink and pink was starting to stand up finally she got to her legs but didn't move. White softly gasps and she kneels down to the corner moving the fencing a little seeing her 3rd offspring standing on her legs but not trying to walk.

"Oh my lil Starlight your finally standing can you walk for momma?" White says in her 'mother' voice pink turned to her mother who was a few feet away but didn't move she just stood still which was a bit unlike Pink's character despite her tiny size she was very restless almost like Yellow Diamond when she was a Gemling.

"come on can you walk i'm right here" White tries again taking her hand a little trying to make Pink grab her fingers Pink sees White's large hand and tries to grab it then misses when White pulled away from her distance Pink tired again but couldn't reach then Pink tried to lift a leg then almost fell but was holding on to the fencing then Pink felt at ease when she didn't slip or fell after putting the leg in front of her then she tried the other a little slower and then did the other leg again still holding onto the fencing.

"Yes that's right come on your almost there Pink." White says voice getting bubbly and excited then Pink made it to white's lap and leaned down finally having a grasp on Whites hand both White Diamond and Pearl both lost it White smiled wide and her eyes squinted shut she let out a few tears and took Pink in her arms and hugged her tight. Which made pink pant loud and White loosened her grip a little pink was still a bit fragile even though not needing to breath a lot of pressure can still hurt a little.

"Oh Pink you walked i thought i was gonna have to call the medical team again if it wasn't happening" White says finally happy Pink Walked on her own she was afraid of how slow Pink's development was some even said walking might not even be possible if it doesn't happen naturally. 

White smiles then sees her Pearl standing nearby smiling too "I was so glad i offered to watch her today if i wan't there you might've missed it." Pearl spoke White only nods in agreement.

\--------------------------------

Pink Diamonds 1000 birthday was only a few days away today it was Blue diamonds turn to watch over her little sister blue was on her work station with Pink on her lap just chilling staring at the holo-screens in awe and amazement. Blue wasn't doing any work today she was helping her mother plan for Pinks Birthday in a little tradition they invented 1000 and the 10,000 mark are the most important birthdays to them when a diamond reaches 1000 that's when they all are gonna get there Pearls and can begin with training. When they reach 10,000 that's when they become adults and can get their first colonies.

While Blue Diamond was lost in thought of birthday planning she felt Pink shifting on Blue's lap Blue stops working and looks down Pink was trying to get off Blues lap trying to chase Blue Diamonds Pearl Blue Pearl was trying to run away shrieking Blue Pearl is not very playful and doesn't really like being touched that much. 

"Pink careful you could get hurt you know my Pearl's not very playful" blue says but not in a scolding tone Blue's too soft to be hard of Pink she loves her sister too much for that. Pink didn't listen she grabbed Blue Pearl and lifted her up Blue Pearl panicked and tried to squirm off Blue diamond just rolls her eyes Pink is pretty gentle with Pearls just Blue pearl doesn't like it.

"Okay that's enough Pink i'll get you your toy later" Blue speaks voice always soft and gentle Blue takes Pink back in her arms Blue Pearl still being held on to Pink Blue calms her down and Blue Pearl sees she's not being strangled to death Pink was just being Pink. 

"Now Pink what do you say to my Pearl?" Blue Diamond tried to convince Pink to speak Pink just looked at Blue in the eye but with a confused look in her hot pink eyes not speaking. Blue Diamond frowned Pink Still hasn't spoke, blue was expecting all the milestones to come late because Pink was born early but this was starting to worry everyone with how slow this was going.

"Pink come on what do you say to my Pearl?" Blue tried again only earning Pink looking at blue then at Blue Pearl in confusion like she seems to understand what to do but not really knowing what Blue wanted from her.

"*sigh* oh Pink are you ever gonna talk you can understand us but why can't you speak?" Blue Diamond says sounding upset pink seems to sense that and gently tugs at Blue diamonds hair loop Blue just looks at Pink seeing her sister look upset for not understanding what's upsetting Blue, blue diamond just hugs Pink back. 

"Oh Pink its not your fault you did nothing wrong you seem to know i'm upset but you don't understand what i'm upset about but, well i do worry but i still have hope for you unlike your other sister Yellow she doesn't expect you to talk at all she never really has hope for anything she always gives up on you like when she thought you were never gonna walk when she tried to teach you a while back. Yellow never even tries to encourage you i wonder why is she a little cold toward you but whatever Yellow's never been so cheerful and chill always working her butt off. But now that i think of that she was never like that around me when i was scared to use my ship for the first time i Yellow always encouraged me and always said to me 'i believe in you' she never said that to you. what happened to Yellow?" Blue says 

Blue Diamond and Pink decide to have a little family time with White after they all finished party planning Blue explains to White how she tried to get pink to speak but still didn't speak then Blue felt bad for making Pink feel bad about not understanding what they wanted from her. Blue was holding back tears from trying not to let her worries get to her.

White felt bad and frowned she then took blue in her arms and they hugged.

"Oh Blue i know i'm worried too i also was trying not to let my worries get to me as well but well, if Pink doesn't speak after her 1000th birthday then we'll talk to the medical gems about this." White says not really knowing how to sugar coat this problem.

Hiding in the background Yellow Diamond was staring at blue and White she had left dozens of messages for Pinks party and with some brand new gems that were completed under Yellows colonies but never got a respond from anyone she decides to go talk in person then after seeing White and Blue with pink like that she shot daggers at them, Yellow almost growled seeing how much time Blue and White were spending with Pink, yellow was beyond furious seeing all the attention pink got and she never had to fight tooth and nail to get Whites attention. 

Yellow then turns around to leave but she accidentally stomps too loud getting Blue and Whites attention yellow froze looking behind her.

"Who's there" White says Yellow well better come in before she loses her chance for the millionth time Yellow walks inside trying to keep a normal face.

"Oh Yellow why are you here?" White says in confusion Yellows eye twitched she really didn't get all her messages Yellow collected herself "Ugh i just...just wondering why i didn't get a respond i was at work and tried to message you something mother." Yellow says 

"O-oh you were calling me i'm sorry i had the communication system off so Pink could get some sleep and well i was trying to get her to speak what did you want to tell me" White explains Yellow felt her body boil she turned it off for Pink. 

"Yellow your sweating are you alright?" Blue Diamond speaks Yellow nearly loses it.

"I'm fine guess you two wound't care that i finally succeed with brand new gems i'll just take my leave so you two can finish with Pink's birthday" Yellow says coldly then turns around to leave Blue and White both stare and eyes widen. 

"Wait you did Yellow wait what kind of gems did you make?" White stops Yellow "You do want to hear mother?" Yellow asks 

"Of course i do tell me" White says Yellow thinking this must be a dream "Not much new gems just some Spessartite's, Topaz's, and Unakite Jaspers that's all." Yellow says in a blank voice.

"You did Yellow when did it happen?" 

"Weeks ago" Yellow doesn't even think before she speaks 

"Wait weeks why didn't you tell me sooner?" White questions

"I was trying too but you always said 'not now' or 'maybe later'" Yellow says but not even realizing her eyes were getting glossy from tears forming Yellow tried to get her mothers attention for months but to no success.

White took notice of that "Oh...oh Yellow i'm sorry i didn't think it was serious *sigh* i'm so sorry Yellow i think i was spending too much time with Pink" White admits 

Yellow couldn't speak her mother was finally remembering that Yellow exists but Yellow felt tears spilling not wanting them to be seen Yellow just turns around and runs away.

"Yellow? Yellow wait where are you going wait!" White yells 

"I'll talk to her mother i think she was feeling neglected i'll handle this you wait here" Blue says following after White just stood there holding Pink she then thought of Yellow's colony progress when she checked her stats on the yellow colored holo-screens.

There was way more progress Yellow mentioned Yellow had many new gems and so many of the armies of Homeworld improved White didn't even notice she was too focused on pink Diamond always worrying about her milestones that she just forgot about her firstborn. White felt so bad she even was shedding tears she needs to talk to Yellow Diamond now. 

\-----------------

"Yellow please talk to me why won't you talk to us well you were right on one thing mother really was distracted by pink well i kind on was too i'll admit it but for real i know you exist your my sister too i love you just as much as i love pink i just wanted to be a good sister to her like how good you were to me." Blue says through the door to Yellows chambers. 

Still no response Yellow was in her room not listening to anymore excuses Blue and White became obsessed with Pink ever since she recovered. Yellow didn't wanna be part of Pinks life if she was the favorite.

Blue just looked at the door sadly Blue decides to just leave Yellow alone Then Blue sees White coming "Blue can you watch Pink today this has to be done by a mother and a daughter i need to talk to Yellow" White says Blue only nods taking Pink and leaving.

"Yellow, can we just talk" White says Yellow doesn't answer only looks at the door and rolls her eyes thinking White's only doing this to make her feel better.

"Yellow for real i want to talk to you, just for five minutes?" White says

Yellow still doesn't respond but only opens the door to get it over with White goes in Yellows chambers Yellow was sitting on her throne chair not looking at White. 

"You don't have to apologize mother, you only noticed because i mentioned it to you not on your own terms" Yellow says sounding angry and sad at the same time

"But i am sorry Yellow you were right, i was way too worried about Pink to see how well your work progressed Blue was telling me that you were working too hard so suddenly and now i see why you were trying to make me proud and all i was doing was watching over pink too much, i'm very proud of you and i'm sorry for not noticing you sooner, i promise i'll spend more time with you just like when you were little we can play your favorite game again we can practice shooting with our new weapons like our training." White says Yellow still doesn't look back.

"I kind of out grown that mother i'm not interested" Yellow says voice cold and flat. 

White Diamond frowned "That's okay but for real we can spend more time Blue is watching Pink so we can spend time now and i won't worry about pink she's in good hands for real i mean it." White says hoping her firstborn will let her.

Silence Yellow didn't even move after a long moment White turns to the chair to look at Yellow in the eye Yellow was just staring at the depths of space there was no emotions in her face not in her eyes like her feelings just faded away she must've suffered in silence for so long she must not feel anything anymore. Which made White feel even worse seeing how Yellow didn't even look at White like she just accepted her fate of being forgotten forever.

White without even thinking rushed right to Yellow and hugged her tight Yellow flinched eyes widen but doesn't move.

"I'm sorry i'm so sorry this is my fault iv'e been a horrible mother to you please Yellow i'm sorry-" White started crying Whites voice drifted away from Yellows hearing Yellow thought she would never get hugged from White again. Yellow just leans her head down to Whites shoulder.

"all i even wanted was you to remember i exist...but are you telling the truth?" Yellow finally breaks the silence.

"Yes Yellow i am i'm so sorry, can you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?" White says voice all broken from sobbing

"its...gonna take time mother, can you sit with me tonight?" Yellow says

"Yes and fair enough i'll wait for eternity take all the time you need" White says then sits on her bed with Yellow now Yellow no longer feels neglected finally having time with her mother.

Blue diamond was eavesdropping the whole time She smiled and hugged Pink in her arms it seems pink heard it all too and wanted to see Yellow but Blue wouldn't let her Yellow needs to be alone with her mother for now.

\------------------------------------

Pink's birthday was now a day away the party was gonna be held in a private room for the first time in Pink Diamonds life Yellow was actually enjoying pinks presence Yellow was doing better after having a serious conversation with White and White was finally getting a little bit of help on her own to finally calm down about pink.

Yellow was in her work station nothing really needed Yellows attention so she decided to spend a little more time with Pink after being blinded by jealously for so long Yellow was seeing how much of a sweet-heart Pink was to her even though she can be a little needy and selfish from time to time but she can be fun around with when you get to know her. 

Yellow was on the floor with pink she was still small enough to fit on her lap but Pink did get a little bigger Pink was not a bit larger than Yellows head. 

Yellow was just chilling then she hears something that makes her froze 

"yellow"

That wasn't her Pearl she was in another room and there was no one else here but her and pink...

"Yellow" 

there it was again but a little louder this time Yellow looked around then right to Pink who was on her lap looking at her 

"pink was that..you?" Yellow spoke

"Yellow" 

it was Pink, Pink finally spoke her first word Yellow was still mind erased she turned pale Pink then took her tiny hand and patted Yellows cheek "Yellow" Pink said in confusion Yellow broke her trance and smiled.

"Oh my god Pink you can talk finally you spoke!" Yellow says then she gets off the floor and contacts White and Blue.

Both screens pop up showing White and Blues faces.

"Yellow why the sudden call and why do you look so frantic?" Blue says

"Guys Pink spoke she said her first word!" Yellow says

Blue and White's eyes widen mouths gape open a little White speaks next.

"Wait did she!" White spoke 

"Yes she did come on Pink what did you say?" Yellow convinces Pink to speak again "Yellow" She said again Blue and White gasp White covers her mouth eyes glossy and then she lets out a soft sob. Blue smiles too trying not to cry.

"Oh Yellow your her first word, i never thought it would be you and i thought this would never come" White says trying to collect herself

"And on the day before her birthday too this is the best day ever lets all celebrate." Blue says Everyone nods and all gather at the private room.

\----------------

It was the next day and it was Pink's 1000th birthday Pink was so happy to finally speak her words came out perfectly despite already knowing how to read and write sooner for some reason she just didn't know how to say the words out of her mouth but it seems that milestone finally came and she found her voice. 

Yellow, Blue and White were all here for a family gathering and their Pearls came to celebrate as well with pink's first gift being her own personal Pearl. 

"Oh my Starlight you did so well after what we had to go through when you were born i knew you would make a great diamond, you came so far were all so proud of you Pink." White says 

"Thank you mother" pink says voice getting better and better. 

Then Yellow and Blue came to present Pink's first gift her own personal pearl she just emerged a few days ago. Pink gasped and smiled wide she meets her Pearl for the first time she greeted her Pearl and the two already start bonding.

All White could do was smile seeing how far Pink has gone and how well her other children did too being good sisters to Pink.


	8. A Tragic Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while sorry life's been tiring.

After Pink Diamond had her 10000th birthday it was now for White Diamond to give Pink her special gift. While Pink was Distracted White goes to her previous children and whispers in Yellows ear.

"Yellow now head to the other room where your sisters gift is hiding" White whispers Yellow than remembers and nods she goes to leave the room Pink sees Yellow leaving.

"Mother, where's Yellow going?" Pink asks White kneels down to Pinks level which is still very tiny "Oh well Pink we all have a special gift for you for your special day Starlight" White says smiling Pink gets a little confused but really excited.

"Really mom? what is it!?" Pink asks

"Just be patience Sweetie Yellow will be right back" Blue Diamond reassures her little sister. Then the door opens and Yellow Diamond came back in with something occupied in her hands Yellow smiled a little and then she knelled down some feet away from Pink.

"So Pink we would all like you to meet your own personal pearl" Yellow says she then takes her hands down and moves them showing Pink a pink pearl with her gem on her navel and with her hair tied in buns on the sides of her head saluting to Pink Diamond with her eyes closed. then she opened them to look at her master she smiled and made a soft giggle.

"A pleasure to meet you my Diamond" the new Pearl spoke Pink had stars in her eyes and she smiles wide she walks to her pearl "H-hi there...pearl" Pink was at a loss of words she couldn't believe this finally having a pearl of her own to play and hang out with when she can finally do her training. 

"See Pink so soon when we start training she'll be with you every step of the way" White says 

"Oh mom, thank you so much she's perfect" Pink says she jumps on Whites lap and hugs her stomach White just smiles warmly and hugs her 3rd child back. 

\--------------------------

After some time passes Pink was now finally starting her training, training for the knowledge of planet concurring, gem production knowledge and what resources for which type of gems require to make from and the history of Homeworld.

So far Pink's training went pretty smoothly well at first, White yellow and Blue Diamond all participated for Pink's training during this there was a bit of a problem when it comes to training with Pink, Pink seems to think its all for fun and games and not business and she seems to have a pretty short attention span. Pink links to pick on what she wants to train with but when it comes to training you can't really pick what you want and Pink Diamond seems to have trouble learning things that she's not really interested in. 

All the Diamonds noticed this odd behavior how she doesn't seem to mature that much, White hopes she'll just outgrow it and soon mature and get her training on the right path but it wasn't the case. 

"We've been training for 2 hours can i have a break now Yellow?" Pink whined her and Yellows pearl standing nearby hearing everything Yellow Pearl making a grumpy face and Pink Pearl looking confused and worried for Pink.

"No pink when we trained we train all day, its how it works this is for all of our own good look at how me and Blue went with our training, and yes i know you already want a planet of your own soon you will have one you have to take things nice and slow" Yellow Explains but makes Pink more upset.

"But why? i already leaned gem production resource knowledge and Blue taught me how to pilot ships i think i'm ready now" Pink complains like a brat Yellow rolls her eyes.

"That's not enough, you still need more training on gem production technology its ups and downs and how to choose the right planets" Yellow scolds Pink

"But thats boring, it doesn't need a lot of knowledge just make sure no planet is not falling apart and if there's no radiation or high levels of destruction i got all that" Pink whines.

Yellow is starting to lose her patience with Pink she's been complaining about her training for years, and Pink seems to not have the right behavior for this "Fine Pink you can take your break" Yellow says.

"yay thank you Yellow" Pink says taking her leave and her pearl following behind her as soon as Pink Diamond leaves Yellow breaths a sigh of relief she then pulls out her communicator to contact her mother.

"Mother, we need to talk" Yellow says when White goes on the line White looking like she was expecting this call.

"Is it about Pink again deer?" White says Yellow nods

"Yes, Pink's been so crabby today she doesn't like trianing the whole day and she doesn't wanna learn much on the things i was trying to teach her with" Yellow says

"I know Blue told me this too when she took Pink on her own ship for pilot training Pink got too excited at first it took quite a while for her to get properly trained for this even if she did mater it she did it so much slower than you and Blue did, i'm starting to worry about Pink's future" White says

"What kind of future can he have if she can't be like us mother?" Yellow says

"No Sunray don't say that Pink will get better i think maybe this is a side effect from how she was born, remember she almost died and i thought she could never speak and look where she is now? i think Pink is just a very late bloomer we just have to be a little more patient with her, if we just have more trust and faith in her Yellow" White explains 

Even if its true Yellow thinks she might be a little too messed up to even learn properly but Yellow keeps that theory to herself but Pink really did come so far for a poor diamond who nearly died from premature birth. and Pink will come to Yellow and Blue's level just much later than them Yellow has to remember that Pink had a very rough start in life.

"*sigh* maybe your right mother, but i still don't know i think we'll just have to wait and see" Yellow says White nodding in agreement. 

\-------------------------

A few centuries have passed Pink went to her chambers after a long hard day of training her head was killing her from stress and knowledge her Pearl was right by her side the whole time as soon as Pink went to her bed she plops down and groans miserably.

"Ugh what a day this is so exhausting, when can i start getting my own colony Pearl?" Pink asks voice muffled by her pillow Pink Pearl walks to her diamonds head and pats her poofy hair.

"I don't know Pink, i know training can be so tiring but well whatever the other diamonds decide i guess" That was all Pink Pearl could think of she was at a loss of words then the diamond chime plays Pink and her Pearl look up.

"Its them what could they want now more training?" Pink asks

"Well we better go" Pink Pearl says Pink groans and gets off her bed both Pink and her Pearl go to the Diamonds waiting outside near all their homes.

Pink was a little confused on why outside but just goes along with it so she can get her break earlier, Yellow Blue and White were all together not looking upset like what Pink was expecting.

"Alright i'm here" Pink says 

"Well Pink we know training can be hard for you and well you really are doing well and you did learn lots of things already" Blue Diamond speaks first 

"And no this doesn't mean we're giving you a colony now but we do have something else for you" Yellow than cuts in so pink won't get any hopes up Pink was a little confused.

"So what are you giving me?" Pink questions Yellow and Blue look at each other with a little bit of worry in there eyes Pink noticed but before she could ask White cute in walking right in front of Yellow and Blue.

"Well Starlight so with help from Blue you did have pretty good knowledge with piloting so we've worked on this for a few decades and its finally finished we had your own very ship made just for you" White says Pinks eyes widen.

Then behind the Diamonds a door opens and it reveals a large pink ship which is a pair of legs finishing the diamond mech ship Pink'e eyes widen even more she was silent than smiles wide.

"*gasp* my own ship!? wow its so huge" Pinks says White nods same with Yellow and Blue.

"Well you did learn to pilot pretty well you seem to love and take most interest in your training so we think you're ready to have a ship of your own" Blue Diamond explains Pink looks at Blue and smiles. 

"Oh you guys thank you so much if its done is it okay if i test drive it?" Pink suddenly asks all three diamonds get a bit concerned 

"Right now Pink?" Yellow asks

"Yes now i want to see how well it can fly" Pink says bouncing a little

"Well in a way to learn on your own?" Blue asks

"Yes i want to learn all this on my own i just want to see a few planets and star systems you all are training me" Pink says well they do want Pink to learn something on her own that way she can help be a little bit more independent when it comes to being a diamond.

"Well it will be good for you to learn on your own so...alright but only go on a couple star systems don't go too far and be back before the day ends okay Pink" White says Yellow a little nervous about this Blue a bit more concerned for pinks safety.

"Yes mom i'll be fine and thank you all so much" Pink and her pearl head inside the legs ship and start to test its controls Blue taught how she powers her ship with her arm so Pink will have to use her legs to power it. Pink had a bit of difficulty for a second when she had to run to start flying she wasn't very light on her feet and did stumble a little then when she finally got it she ran a little more smoother and then she jumped and her leg ship took off in the sky.

As soon as the ship was out of the sky Yellow speaks "Mother are you sure this is safe for Pink? what if she gets into trouble?" 

"I know your worried Yellow but i think your a little too worried Pink really needs to learn some things alone and she'll be fine this'll be good experience for her" White Reassures Yellow hoping White is right. 

\---------------------

Pink didn't go full speed her Pearl checks the map and computer system of the ship like pink Diamond herself it was all pink and Pink Diamond loved the large mirror in front of her that way she can see where she is. 

"This is so smooth all this technology and the engines are so strong" Pink comments on her ships power Pink Pearl agrees Pink Pearl loved the map on this ship.

\-------------------------------------------------

Pink Diamond and Pearl were soaring through space for about an hour Pink saw so much beautiful stars, cosmos and nebulas all around space Pink then sees a large cosmic that was pink like her and wants to get a closer look.

Pearl checked the scanner to see whats in it then Pink Pearls eyes widen in shock something big was hiding behind the pink cosmic.

"Ugh Pink i don't think we should be-AHHH!!" Pink didn't hear her Pearl she was in a trance of the cosmic she moved the ship so suddenly it caught pink Pearl off guard and she almost fell off her feet.

"Woooow" Pink Diamond Spoke voice barely audible she then flew her ship right inside it seeing all the pink cosmos surrounding her getting a perfect view of the light show Pink Pearl tries to talk again but then an alarm goes off in the ship and the large red light flashes making the room in the ship all red. 

Pink diamond gasps then out of nowhere a large massive black hole moves up Pink's ship than panics 

"Oh No Pearl blackhole let's get out of here!!" Pink yells she then feels the ship being pulled by the blackhole she tried to turn the ship around pearl tries to help but the pull got too strong and it pulls the legs ship closer and closer. Pink panicking more and more she tired to go full speed pushing the engines to get to light speed but then the ship started to smoke up.

"Pink wait you're pushing the ship too much you could make an engine explode!!" Pink Pearl yelled as loud as she could but Pink was too scared to hear her pearl she was determined to get out of there the Blackhole got bigger and stronger pink was getting sucked in deeper and deeper she looked behind her a back camera showing how close the blackhole was she doesn't wanna lose she promised her mother she'll be fine.

Then the ship started to break a part a little debris and the walls were cracking big and small parts were flying every where from the inside and out Pink screamed but still tried to fight off the blackhole Pink then pushes to the limit putting the engines of full speed then a very loud crash can be heard an engine exploded and the ship got caught on fire Pink Pearl freaked out she poofed.

"PEARL!!" Pink yells her pearls gem was flying then before it could smash Pink Grabbed it and hid it in her top to protect it then the glass mirror was cracking and then the ship gets sucked right in the blackhole Pink screams and gets down on the floor then large pieces of the ship fall off and hit directly at her gemstone cracking it and then.....

..............Everything went black................

The ship falling apart every-time it got deeper and deeper into the blackhole Pink was out cold and she was cracked then what felt like hours the Blackhole comes to an end then the ship was pulled out of something it was then back in space but somewhere else this wasn't a blackhole it was a portal but where did it take pink and her ship?

There was a planet right in front of the now badly damaged ship it was large and colorful does anyone live if this planet?

The planet was surrounded by beautiful organic lands of forests, mountains and jungles if its an organic planet than life must live here and there was in the middle of a large flatland where a large massive empire which looks like its made of crystals lies the most powerful gem hybrid of all the one with the universe....

Sakyra the Paragon Hybrid a half human half gem hybrid she was at her balcony watching an eye of the beautiful morning her Pearl who is her lover Orion the Galaxy Pearl was walking to Sakyra putting her hand on her shoulder one covered with gem shards gem shards of all gem types.

"Its such a lovely morning isn't it Sakyra" Orion says a Pearl with a long universal mane of hair and a shinny gemstone with stars on it Sakyra smiles and the two touch foreheads.

"Sure is my love and we've got the wolf gems out an about and all the other gems are having a ball today well soon i should be patrolling the universe again" Sakyra says then before anyone could speak a loud thundering sound can be heard Sakyra gasps eyes widen and Orion tires to look up from the balcony.

"Sakyra what was that!?" Orion asks Sakyra Summons her wings made of ice crystals and flies up she sees something falling from the sky she tries to see what it was but it was hard to make out then it got closer and closer it was heading near the icy flatlands Sakyra could make out it was something big and falling to pieces then it crash lands far away near the mountains it made a very loud crash not a very smooth landing.

Sakyra sees where it lands and decides to investigate.

"Orion i think its a ship of something go to the Wolf gems and assemble them i'll be back later" Sakyra says Orion nods in agreement and heads outside where some of the Wolf gems are.


	9. Sakyra Meets Pink Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while sorry about that

Sakyra saw the giant mysterious ship crash land in the plains over 10 miles away from the Crystal Empire Sakyra flies above in the sky to get a better view she sees the fire of the crash land and she heads to the plains to see if anyones in the ship.

"Okay here i go, i hope no ones seriously injured or dead" Sakyra says to herself as her ice crystal wings glow as they flap up and down then she swoops down diving down to the scene but she flies a few hundred feet away from the scene as to not get too close she makes a land very quietly as her wings disappear on her back she was greeted with the smell of the debris ti smelled all burned and discarded this ship must've been sucked into something to pull it in so fast.

Sakyra looks up through a rock she was hiding behind all she could see was the ship it was pink and very long then she noticed how it was shaped like a pair of legs Sakyra tilts her head in confusion.

"Whoa this ship is a pair of legs? that's the worst ship design i've ever seen who's idea was it" Sakyra whispers to herself as she slowly walks to the ship both of the legs were split apart the left leg was missing the lower half and the right leg was missing only the foot but both were badly cracked lots of the fuel was leaking out and the cables were hanging and all over the ground if this ship got any more damage it might crumple into pieces and disappear then in the center above the waistline of the ship Sakyra could see something she wasn't sure what it was she slowly walks to it it was small figure.

Then as Sakyra climbed on some debris to take a clear look the first thing she saw was some living figure that in a second she darted her head down and gasped loud hoping it didn't see her. Sakyra took deep breaths despite no longer having lungs she gathers the courage to peak again.

As She does she then gets a better look the creature was lying down unconscious it looked badly hurt Sakyra slowly walks to the figure seeing who it is when she sees it the figure was pink and there were deep cracks all over the body it was lying down on its stomach she couldn't see its face Sakyra was sweating bullets no one has ever got to her planet before its very well hidden. 

Sakyra bends down and she gently touches the figures hair it was soft but as her fingers laced through the hair it glitched then Sakyra pushed the figure a little making it lay on its side then Sakyra pulls back and yelps.

"Ahh!...its, its a gem...oh no this is bad but ugh wait...the gem cut" Sakyra says then she takes a look at the gem it was a cut she knew all to well her eyes widen in horror.

"No....no no no no, this can't be real this is a diamond...a pink diamond....oh shit White Diamond made another one oh fuck this is so bad more planets will be in trouble what do i do?" Sakyra paces the ground Sakyra can't afford this a 4th diamond into the authority which means more planets will be concurred Sakyra can't risk anymore planets especially her true home planet she always feared it would be discovered and concurred...the Planet Earth. 

Then Sakyra looks at the pink diamond again but her gem is so badly cut and leaking pink fluids probably her genes Sakyra looks at her in shame and guilt for a second then she then turns angry.

"*deep breath* no...i'm gonna kill you...*pant* i can't let the diamonds continue...i'm gonna-i'm gonna take your shards and add them to my collection...i'm the Paragon Hybrid....I'M THE PARAGON HYBRID!!!" Sakyra yells as she shape-shifts her gem covered arm into a double bladed sword she panted hard and then she lifted her sword and was about to slash pink's gem to finish the job.

Sakyra had her eyes closed then she opened them and looked at pinks face she was unconscious but still looked scared Sakyra then felt her face soften but quickly collects herself and tried to shatter her she grid her teeth and tried to put her sword down and shatter the intruder. but no this is murder she didn't mean to come here and she looked to small and innocent.

Sakyra kept trying so hard to do it then she takes her arm down fast but misses her gem she slammed the ground instead she looks at the poor diamond she was...different she was so small and child-like.

"She's hurt" Sakyra says she then turns her back and looks in the distance feeling bad for her she then looks again she takes her arm back to normal and she comes back to pink's side and caressed her cheek something was different about her but whatever this is Sakyra can see the was different than the other diamonds.

Then Sakyra hears voices from a distance "Sakyra Alpha we got the call what happened?" It was the Wolf gems Onyx Blackgem, Tugtupite, and Sodalite all rushed to the scene the others not far behind. Sakyra walks to the wolf gems. 

"Someone crash landed our planet but its okay the piolet is hurt and we must help her" Sakyra explains after heading to the pack.

"Who is it alpha?" Tugtupite says

"its...its a diamond" Sakyra says the wolf gems all eyes widen and then get into attack mode.

"A diamond!? we better stop her!" Onyx Yells

"No no wait its a pink diamond and she's hurt she's badly cracked nearly in pieces we must help her" Sakyra says holding her arms in front of her the wolf gems tilt their heads.

"What help her Sakyra have you gone mad again the diamonds are evil!" Sodalite yells

"I know but...this one is different i think if we help her maybe she'll be on our side if we all show her organic life and this planets beauty she'll not want to colonize planets" Sakyra explains The wolf gems look at each other not too sure but they trust their Alphas justice.

"Well alright let's see her" Onyx says the others nod in agreement as they approach the destroyed ship they see Pink Diamond on the ground barely alive the wolf gems gasp and look at her in shame she was very hurt and way smaller than they expected. Onyx approaches first and she uses her telekinesis to gently lift pink off the ground and on to her back pink fit Onyx black-gems like a glove and they all slowly walk away from the crash site.

Later Sakyra and the wolf gems head to the field near the crystal Empire and on the middle was a flat rock of marble and metal Onyx places Pink on the rock Sakyra then works her power Sakyra's chest starts to flow where her true gem lays it shines in a rainbow and then Sakyra takes her head down and gently blows on Pink's gem and pinkish magic flowed out of Sakyra's mouth and on to pink's gem.

Pink's gem then glowed pink and the cracks started to heal then Pink's form glowed to all the cracks and glitched all heal and she becomes one piece again. Then in a few moments Sakyra took a few steps back the wolf gems on high alert as Pink fully healed she moved her head a little bit and moaned softly then sh lifts her head and slowly opens her pink eyes.

"Mmmmmm...what...what happened?" Pink says voice a little raspy and sore Sakyra stayed close and speaks

"Hey...hey are you okay?" Sakyra says in a soft voice

Pink hears it and looks at the figure seeing Sakyra and then she gets confused and a little startled

"Ahh...who-who are you and where am i...how did i get here" Pink was full of questions Sakyra pats Pinks hand.

"Don't worry its okay...you're safe now you ugh....you crash landed on my planet and almost shattered but i found you and healed your gem." Sakyra explains Pink stares at Sakyra

"Wait...i crash landed here all i remember was getting sucked into a blackhole and then everything went black....Oh wait where's my pearl is it okay?" Pink then pulls down her top revealing another gemstone it was round and soft cut and white. 

But it had a small crack in it "Oh no...this is bad my pearls cracked" Pink says Sakyra looks at the gem it wasn't deep but it was still a crack a gem can't reform if its cracked.

"Oh you have a pearl oh ugh i can help her i can heal it for you" Sakyra says 

"You will?" Pink says in disbelief

"Sure i healed you after all" Sakyra says then she blows a pinkish breath and it heads to Pink Pearls gem and the crack heals then Pink Pearls gem glows and reforms and Pink Pearl is back good as new.

Pink smiles and hugs her Pearl tight as he wakes up.

"Oh thank you thank you so much...ugh sorry who are you again?" Pink Diamonds asks

"Oh forgot names Sakyra Guardian of the universe" Sakyra introduces herself Then as Pink Pearl recovers she looks around seeing a planet she doesn't recognize.

"Ugh....pink where are we?" Pink pearl says

"Its fine were safe" Pink says then as she looks around she sees that Sakyra is not alone she sees large wolves looking at her Pinks eyes widen in shock and gasp.

"So you see us now?" Onyx was the first to speak Pink couldn't find words Sakyra then reassures Pink Diamond. 

"Oh Pink its okay there are my wolf gems" Sakyra introduces the pack.

"Wolf...gems...you mean these are gems?" Pink Pearl asks looking at the giant wolf gems

"Yes we are gems I'm onyx Blackgem the eldest wolf gem" Onyx says 

"I"m Tugtupite" Tugtupite says

"And i'm Sodalite well were not the only ones here we have Aragonite, Bloodshot iolite, and Howlite we are a pack called The Cosmic wolf pack" Sodalite says

"Wolf gems...but how do you all look like this?" Pink asks 

"Because i made them look like this" Sakyra says

"Made them....you did" Pink says

"Yes, i can make my own gems and i can design a gems physical form into anything i want" Sakyra explains

"Anything?" Pinks says in bewilderment

"Anything" Sakyra says 

\---------------------------------------------

As they pair all talk Pink Diamond couldn't believe that a small civilization of animal gems live here and the Alpha is a half human half gem hybrid of all gems Sakyra explains that she is a human but is half gem the left half of her body is all covered in gems all types of gems to be exact and Sakyra explains her biology and her amazing powers. Pink then explains how she was got here and that she was just testing her ship but with it destroyed how is she gonna go home. 

Sakyra knew where Pink came from but refuses to tell her that she knows Homeworld and the other diamonds well not yet at least.

"You don't have to worry my pack can help rebuild your ship so you can go home" Sakyra says

"You'll help oh thank you Mother and Yellow and Blue must be so worried about me...i hope they don't get mad" Pink says Sakyra knowing this'll be bad knowing how White Diamond is.

"Well...i'm sure it'll be okay if you explain you got lost" Sakyra says

"Yeah i hope so too" Pink says

"Say ugh while my wolf gems fix your ship you seem to be curious about my planets organic life you want a tour of the place?" Sakyra offers

Pinks eyes widen and her and her pearl look at each other "I would love to see the planet" Pink Pearl says

"yes can we" Pink asks

"Of course you can see all the life we have here" Sakyra says and the trio head to the planets surroundings.


	10. World Tour

Sakyra first takes Pink Diamond and her Pearl to the Crystal Empire where she and her wolf gems all live its structure was not like any thing Pink has ever seen back on homeworld it was made of massive crystals it was spiky and sanding up straight some were on the side but it was very huge Pink's eyes widen as she sees it shine by the sunlight how the beautiful rainbows glisten in the sky and the ground.

"So this is where you live? its so shiny i've never seen anything built with this literally of crystals!" Pink says 

"I know built it myself it was my idea i wanted it to be made of natural structures" Sakyra explains 

"What do you mean by natural?" Pink Pearl asks

"Building can be made by lots of things well...it might be confusing to you but the first homes i lived it back on earth were made of the fur of wolly mammoths and bears we even used tusks to hold them up, things like from animals and sometimes we used rocks hey and mud to keep them together like glue." Sakyra says but Pink Diamond and her pearl get a little confused. 

"That sounds...a little creepy and weird but wait you said back on earth this planet isn't your home planet?" Pink Diamond asks

Sakyra took a little slow to respond she looked a little sad for a moment "No...my home planet is...Earth but its not anymore this is my new home" Sakyra says

" I know you're only half human but...are there any other humans in this planet?" Pink Pearl asks

"No...just me human's are not like me anymore they've evolved and i didn't like the change so i left this planet and well...this planet....i made it myself as well not just the crystal empire" Sakyra says not really sure how to cover that.

"Wait what" Pink starts "You...you made this planet?" Pink asks a little bewildered 

"Yes" Sakyra says

"But how you made everything here this planet is organic" Pink says

"I'm organic as well, well only half organic i can make both gem and organic life i'm a little bit...special" Sakyra tries to explain but doesn't want to reveal everything to the diamond and pearl if they'll tell anyone. 

\---------------------

Later after Sakyra explains about herself a little she decides to show them more of her planet after explaining that everything in this planet Sakyra created herself with her 'special powers' Sakyra first takes them to the coral Beach a large area not too far from the Crystal Empire, after taking them there through a warp pad Pink's eyes widen and her mouth forms an o shape seeing the massive beach the sand was light pink and tangerine colored the ocean was a clear blue the waves roared through the surface moving back and forth.

Pink immediately gets excited and runs to the edge of the water and she touches it with her hands as she bends down the water was cool and refreshing Sakyra just smiles and watched the diamond, seeing that this diamond was very childish and amazed at the littlest things. Pink Pearl then joins in seeing the beaut of the ocean and then finds some pretty sea shells in the water ans picks one up it was curly like her buns. 

"This beach is so pretty how did you even come up with all this!?" Pink Diamond asks to Sakyra

Sakyra wasn't completely sure how to answer that "I...i'm not too sure it just....clicked with me i guess" Sakyra answers the best she could sometimes Sakyra can come up with things outta thin air.

\----------------------

Then Sakyra takes Pink Diamond and her pearl to the Cobalt mountains they were much farther away and the mountains were very tall and wide it was always cold due to the heights but gems aren't affected by the cold so it felt normal to them. As the three arrived the mountains were snowing and Pink was amazed seeing tiny white soft stiff falling from the sky. Pink giggled and lifted her arms up to try to catch some of the snow it was hard to catch but she could feel it falling all over her she jumped a bit having a ball already.

"Hehe what is this its so pretty" Pink says

"That's called snow it forms when were in the cold" Sakyra explains then pink Pearl joins in and the two play with the snow Sakyra couldn't help but smile she saw how different pink was to the other diamonds boring, too serious, heartless bastards who don't care about life. Sakyra took a deep breath trying not to get the diamonds on her head again. She was happy she spared Pink's life and with how Pink Diamond was already reacting to the life of her planet she hopes she will cherish life like Sakyra herself so she won't want a colony whenever she gets one.

Sakyra's thoughts were interrupted when Pink Diamond was calling her "Hey Sakyra wanna join us?" Pink Diamond asks as they were making a snowman

"Huh?....oh me?" Sakyra asks

"Yes you, you brought us here why not join in?" Pink offers Sakyra felt a strange feeling being offered to join in she hasn't played like this since she was fully human back on earth with her....no no Sakyra could feel her eyes beginning to tear up not now don't think about the past Sakyra puts on a smiling face and agrees to join in.

"Sure" Sakyra says and she joins in the fun laughing and having fun with her visitors 

\---------------------------

About an hour later Sakyra decides to end the tour by taking them to the panther jungle to meet some residents who live there as they warp there they first see the jungle how green it is there was lots of tall trees and the air was hot but dry the place was warm and covered in green from trees to vines and even the moss on the large rocks.

"So this is where i want to end our tour i would love you guys to meet another of my clan of gems who live here" Sakyra explains Pink Diamond gets a little excited but pink Pearl feels a little nervous.

"Ugh if i may ask are they...territorial?" Pink Pearl asks

"They can be but as long as i'm here they won't attack you and well they are another clan of gems i created" Sakyra explains

"Are they wolf gems as well?" Pink Diamond asks in an excited tone

"Ugh....just wait you'll see" Sakyra says making pink Diamond more excited

After walking a little they see a massive pyramid made of stone then Sakyra howled loud like a wolf for a split second it startled pink Diamond and her pearl then they hear something coming something was coming from the pyramid. then Pink Pearl sees a pair of hunter green eyes that were coming from her side she shakes and cowers to Pink Diamonds leg clinging to it.

Then more eyes show up and then one on top moves to the sunlight the head of some kind of animal but it was not a wolf gem it looked completely different then as the head is exposed they see the creatures gemstone on her forehead it looked like a third eye but it wasn't it was the creatures gemstone then more show up from all directions. 

"You summoned us Alpha Sakyra" The mysterious gem spoke as it jumped down from the pyramid it was very tall it was green like the moss with some spots and it had along body with a long tail then it looks at the visitors and gets confused.

"Who are these two trespassers Alpha" The gem spoke in a soft but strong tone it didn't look to happy with the visitors Pink Diamond couldn't move or blink her eyes Pink Pearl was shaking in fear as she could see the gems fangs.

"Its okay Cat-Strike they're with me, they mean no harm to your home and your pride" Sakyra explains and then the others in the background calmed down. 

"We never get visitors before do they haves something to do with the crash we heard earlier we were scared someone found our planet my Alpha." the gem known as Cat-Strike asks

"So you heard it as well, yes it seems these two lost control and got sucked into a blackhole and they crash landed on our planet but its okay it was all an accident" Sakyra explains 

"Ugh yeah that's all my fault i'm sorry to cause such a scare but...who are all of you?" Pink Diamond says

"Oh where are my manners, sorry my name is Cat-Strike Leader of the Cat's eye Emerald pride" Cat-Strike says 

"Cats eye...Emeralds? you guys are Emeralds....but what kind of animal are you?" Pink asks

"We are Panther's" One Panther gem next to Cat-Strike explains quickly

"A type of feline gem we are cats" Cat-Strike says

"Wow cat gems you're all so pretty but yet so vicious looking at the same time" Pink comments Pink Pearl got worried thinking they were gonna feel threatened but seeing them all blush and giggle a bit they seemed to like it. 

"I only brought them here to show my planet to them and all the life that's here as well thought this was a good time for them to meet you" Sakyra explains

"Well if that's the case then welcome to the Panther jungle" Cat-Strike welcomes Pink Diamond and Pearl.

\--------------------

After getting equated with the Panther gems Pink was so amazed of the beautiful creations living here and that they were all made by Sakyra herself after the alpha panther Cat-Strike learned that Pink is a Diamond she secretly calls sakyra for a little pep talk.

"Listen Sakyra, i'm a little worried that you let a diamond into our home you know what diamonds are capable of" Cat-Strike complains

"I know well when she crash landed i found her cracked and she was vulnerable and i did try to shatter her first but...." Sakyra says but loses her train on thought

"But what?" Cat-Strike says

"She looked scared she was hurt and something was different about her so i spared her life but look at her she admired organic life i shower her maybe she'll be on our side she might not want a colony if she sees all the life on planets" Sakyra explains

"Well i see what you mean i hope your right Sakyra" Cat-Strike says 

\-----------------------

It was not evening the sun was about to set Pink Diamond, Sakyra and Pink pearl leave the Panther jungle and head back to the Crystal Empire after they warp back They see the wolf gems and the Rescue gems seeing that Pink Diamond's ship is fixed up and ready to fly again. pink takes a breath of relief.

"My Ship its fixed can it fly again?" Pink asks 

"Sure is you can head back home if you like" Onyx Says

"Oh thank the stars oh no it must be late Mother and Yellow and Blue must be mad or worried about me i better go home now!" Pink says getting a little anxious she did promise she'll be home soon it must be over 10 hours she's been gone.

"Yeah your right pink we better go" pink Pearl says 

"Alright well it was nice meeting you" Sakyra says

"Yes thank you for your help all of you and sorry for the crash" Pink Diamond says

"Not your fault at least your okay, have a safe trip back home" Onyx says and the wolf gems say their goodbyes.

As Pink Diamond and her pearl climb back on the ship and Pink Diamond seeing everything in her ship is back to normal she activates the ship and slowly runs to take off before waving back and the Wolf gems all howl and Sakyra Waves back and then Pink jumps and launches off then she sees a portal Sakyra is making Sakyra leaves a message saying 'a fast way to get back you'll be teleported back to Homeworld fast and safe'.

Pink gets the message and goes in the portal and is sucked inside. then in only a few Minutes Pink Diamond and her pearl are back at Homeworld safe and sound. 

"Whoa that was a wild ride huh Pearl" Pink says

"Yes lets not tell the diamonds about this Sakyra won't want that" Pink Pearl says

"Oh yes i won't tell anyone about Sakyra, well here we are....*sigh* i hope mother won't be to disappointed in me about this" Pink says now worried

"Me too" Pink Pearl says as they fly back to Homeworld


	11. Big Trouble

As Pink and her Pearl finally take off into space Pink looks behind to see Sakyra's planet again it looked really beautiful even from a distance probably because the planet is surrounded by nothing but nature, something Sakyra seems to really love given when Pink asked why there are no buildings Sakyra answered with "stinky Unnatural Material". Sakyra must be more old school than Pink thought her whole life she lived with fancy buildings in fact she never even saw a tree before well HomeWorld doesn't have grass or any kind of nature when thinking of that Pink was starting to feel a little bad and wondering what was Homeworld like before any construction was made. 

Then as Pink turns around to head back to HomeWorld a large massive green and purple portal opens it wasn't like the Blackhole that sucked her into space to Sakyra's planet in the first place as Pink tried to turn away Sakyra then calls in through her ship.

"Pink don't worry that's me doing that my Planet is very very far away it'll take you too long to get back even if you bend reality this is a portal to Homeworld so the other Diamonds won't get mad now hurry and good-bye" Sakyra says Pink sees a small screen next to her showing Sakyra's face.

"Oh wow you can make portals so cool thank you so much oh and i promise i won't tell them about you" Pink reminds mostly herself and Sakyra as well Sakyra nods and smiles "Yes you remember thank you its super important oh and try to be more careful when you fly around space" Sakyra says.

"Yes i will be more careful and good-bye to you too" The screen disappears and Pink flies her leg ship into the portal it doesn't damage her ship and then the portal disappears and pink's ship then goes super fast for a short while and then around her was all green and purple with sharp lightning then it opens again and Pink sees Homeworld in view.

Pink Diamond and her Pearl look at each other and smile wide so happy it worked they cheered and hugged each other and they head back to the spot where Pink's ship is supposed to be. Then Pink's emotions quickly change from happy to worry she isn't too sure how long she was gone but she could tell it was more than 1 hour she promised to head home at that time but with what happened she can't tell the other diamonds the truth revealing that somewhere in space theres a half-human half-gem hybrid and a pack of wolf gems hiding. 

Pink will have to come up with a story but has to think fast with her ship about to touch the ground it wasn't the smoothest landing but she did well for a first timer. Then right off target not too far Yellow, blue and White Diamond who were about to send troops for a search party they hear Pink Diamonds ship landing the three elder diamonds all take a deep breath Blue was so happy and relieved but Yellow didn't look like it she looked really upset White too but not as bad as Yellow.

The Three Diamonds all run to Pink's ship Pink gets off holding her Pearl in her arms like a baby trying to make her pearl looked scared and tried to pat her back to soothe her. Pink could see the three larger Diamonds coming trying to remain calm and not scared.

"PINK THERE YOU ARE!!" all three diamonds say all of different tones. 

"Pink Diamond where were you? its been 9 hours you were supposed to go back sooner!" Yellow Yells in an angry tone Pink's shoulder stiffen and her Pearl hides her face on pink's chest. 

"I know it was an accident i was just flying and-" Pink starts but White cuts her off holding her large hand to Pink making her stop "You disobeyed an order Pink, i thought you were more mature than this, i trusted you, this is not a game you needed to learn self-control and focus but of course you had to get distracted" White says sounding miserable.

Pink got a little confused Yellow and Blue did too White never got this mad to them before. "Pink you're in big trouble, Yellow, Blue" White says voice getting more straight and anger seems to bubble in each word. Yellow and Blue turn to White all but confused.

"Yes Mother" Yellow says 

"Go to your homes, i need to teach Pink a lesson" as White says that last sentence Pink drops to her knees in fear and clutches her Pearl tighter Blue and Yellow begin to feel a little fear but Yellow knows better than to question Whites actions. Yellow nods and takes Blue's hand.

"*sigh* come Blue, Pink....good luck" Yellow says then her and Blue leave and head to their places Blue looks back for a second looking really worried for Pink but still walks away and heads to her place. Pink looks at them as they leave then White yells all of a sudden.

"PINK!" 

White says as Pink turns her head to White she turned her back to the little diamond Pink slowly takes steps to White, Pink walks to her mothers leg and stops to look up, she sees White with a stern face then she closes her eyes looking really deep in thought also looking like whatever she's feeling she's trying not to let it consume her. 

"Pink i'm very disappointed in you" White starts

"I know i didn't mean it" Pink says voice getting jittery trying not to cry 

"I believed that you could follow a simple rule space is very dangerous you could've gotten very hurt!" White's voice begins to get louder and something else but Pink was too scared to tell what it is. 

"I got lost, and it seems space did distract me but i wanted to be like you" Pink says 

"*sigh* space isn't about cruising around we only travel to look for planets to make more gems and to rise our population, the reason i let you test your ship is because i believed in you, i believed you would make a great future matriarch but i was wrong your just too different you can't be independent like Yellow and Blue" White yells then Pink begins to get triggered. 

"What you think i can't be on my own?" Pink questions White then gets angrier. 

"I want you to be like us but no...you're not you can't be like us i hoped you could train well i even planned a colony for you but with that test you failed, you need more training and growing up as well." White says in a strict voice then Pink feels her body burning with rage.

"Training?! i know what i did was wrong it was an accident i learned from it i can learn not to do it again just give me another change mom" Pink pleads but White doesn't listen. 

"No Pink, you won't leave Homeworld by yourself anymore only with an escort from now on" White says 

"No that's not fair i need to learn them eventually-" Pink gets cut off again "Enough Pink i made my decision and that's final!" White almost loses her patience.

"That's not fair you can't control me like that" Pink yells but her eyes begin to get watery White notices. 

"Pink, enough arguing you never fight with your mother like that i know what's best for you!" White yells back then Pink feels herself snap.

"NO YOU DON'T!! YOU JUST THINK I'M NOTHING TO YOU!!!" Pink's eyes water and then tears fall down White could feel it in her chest and tries to hold herself together.

PINK HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU'RE NOT NOTHING YOUR MY DAUGHTER AND I-" Pink doesn't let White finish as she runs off and runs to her chambers White then looks upset for a second seeing her   
daughter run off like that while she was trying to teach her a lesson but then she feels responsible for this White then thinks about everything it really wasn't her fault it was her first time.

"Pink...i thought i lost you today....i love you" White finishes but Pink doesn't hear it White then lets one tear slip out of her eye and White walks away. "Maybe i was a little too hard on her" White thought to herself. 

Several Hour later Blue snuck out of her home and went into Yellows room when White left also to let some of the fire from the argument die down as it looked clear enough Blue finds Yellows chambers and goes inside, she looks around for Yellow.

"Yellow are you in here?" Blue says instinctively whispering but didn't really need to.

"I'm in here" Yellow waved her arm she was on her work chair typing some work on a yellow colored hollow screen Blue walks up to her sister and sits down on a large nearby cushion. 

"What in the universe happened to mother she was never like this when we did a few fails" Blue says to Yellow, Yellow nods in agreement "I know back when i was testing my ship for the first time i broke a few fingers and blew a few fuses but White didn't react that much all she said that it was a mistake and it can be fixed, she was so calm at that time." Yellow says

"Me too well i did break the whole hand off my ship when i lost control and mother too hardly reacted, but Pink's ship wasn't damaged it looked perfectly fine she was only lost for hours yes i was very worried but...something doesn't make sense" Blue says 

"Hmmm...could mother worry about Pink's safety more than us because she's small?" Yellow asks but then makes a face like its the case. 

"Maybe? but well Pink did have a very rough start in life when White brought her into the world only to be locked in a box for 97 days" Blue then thinks of that but it seems to make Yellow upset.

"So because of how Pink was born Mother cares about Pink more than us?" Yellow says in a stern voice but it upsets Blue Diamond. 

"What no Pink is still little its not her fault she was born half-dead White was being like any other mother, mothers protect their children she was just worried about Pink" Blue scolds Yellow 

"But Blue we may not be kids anymore but we were little once somehow Pink still is she's gonna take longer to grow up, both physically and mentally too but even before Pink was born mother hardly cared for us, Pink is her favorite" Yellow begins to get defensive. 

Yellow...are you jealous?" Blue then asks as she giggles Yellow then blushes "What no i'm just telling you mother doesn't-" Blue cuts Yellow off by dog piling her Yellow 'hmmphs' and the two siblings fall on the floor with Blue on her chest.

"Someone's Jealous" Blue says in a sing-song tune Yellow tries to get off but Blue somehow gained a few pounds and is pinned to the ground "I'm not jealous" Yellow says but her whole face is flushed and Blue plays with it.

"Oh yes you are but come on i think we need to talk to Pink later" Blue says 

Fine, but now now we have work to do" Yellow says.

Somehow in the distance very far away someone seems to be spying on them through the subconscious, in a vision coming from the hybrid gem Sakyra, due to being one with the Universe Sakyra has very high senses she used her subconscious to see what is happening and she saw and heard everything Sakyra's crystalized side was burning literally steam can be seem spewing out of cracks, her one eye all covered in shards was blood red and her other organic eye was showing veins.

Every inch of Sakyra's body was hotter than lava as she came back to the normal world she looked angry and stern her eldest Wolf gem Onyx and her Pearl the love of her life were here with her.

"What did you see Alpha?" Onyx asks 

"Too much...Pink's in trouble for something that's not her fault i'm very angry at White and Yellow, but Blue seems to be more chill..for now at least...i'm gonna go there and see Pink again later" Orion and Onyx Blackgem nod Sakyra does have a good heart even if she doesn't have a blood pumping heart anymore.


	12. Sakyra comes to Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm so sorry its been almost two months well its kind of a long story i've been in a really bad state with depression and well things got worse with the cronovirus and i've just no been myself the rest is history this'll be a short chapter today cuz my writings a little off anyway hope you enjoy.

Pink ran to her area of Homeworld tears streaming out of her eyes not looking back to her mother, all the other gems walking by see this and turn to look at her but don't stop her seeing her wet cheeks was a sign of crying so they let her be. Then she runs to the entrance of her chambers guarded by two Topaz, they look up seeing Pink.

"Move get outta the way" Pink yells in a straight voice but they see she was upset so they move their spears out of the way and open the door and Pink runs right inside and the door closes then in a short hallway her door to her room is nearby but Pink Diamond didn't have the strength to run anymore she just speed walks to her room opens the door and goes inside her Pearl right behind tries to get in but Pink halts her with her arm meaning to stay outside Pink Pearl just nods sometimes Pink wants to be completely alone in times like this. 

Later Pink sits on a large magenta Bean bag and she continues to cry holding her face in her hands as Pink quietly speaks to herself.

"It wasn't my fault but i can't tell mother what really happened but even if i did, would they believe me or not even care ugh!! i hate how Mother treats me like i'm a fragile gemling, yes i'm small but what does that have to do with it i'm just as strong and powerful as Yellow and Blue, and i know Yellow's been jealous of me when Mom coddles me but why mother? i just don't get it" Pink says to herself.

Pink then loses the strength to continue crying her eyes dry and dark marks from crying too much her vision all blurry and struggles to keep her eyes open she then lays her head down and falls asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------

Pink has no idea how long she slept she was awoken by an odd noice it sounded like flapping then Pink lifts her head and opens her eyes still sore and a little bloodshot, she then looks to her window and someone was there tapping on the glass. it was Sakyra Pink Diamonds eyes widen from shock and gets off her bean bag and runs to the door. 

"Sakyra why are you here someone might see you" Pink says she tries to open the window but then remembers the window doesn't open but then Sakyra glows a mysterious aqua and then she phases right through the window like a ghost and she lands on the ground.

"Pink i sensed everything i know Your mother and sisters yelled at you so i came here to check on you" Sakyra says

"How did you get from your planet to Homeworld in only like ugh...how long had it been i lost track of time" Pink says

"You passed out about 30 minutes ago and it only took me 10 minutes to get there because of my special trick" Sakyra explains

"Special trick?" 

"Just a few dimension jumping its the fastest way i could get their its not easy for me to do but i had to i was worried sick about you." Sakyra says

"How like teleporting how can you do such things" Pink all of a sudden gets very impressed 

"Ugh...its a long and complicated story i'm just very special, but *sigh* how do you feel?" 

"I little dizzy and still upset but i think crying did make me feel a little better" Sakyra and Pink then walk to each other and hug Sakyra was a pretty tall women Pink was still taller but not that much. Sakyra can feel Pink's body was still a little shaken Sakyra uses her hands to rub pink's back a little. then Pink's shoulders relax as Sakyra smiles.

"Thanks for coming all this way i was kind of afraid we won't see each other again since our planets are so far away" Pink says

"It won't be this way when i know you're in a state like this you can just call me through the subconscious i'll be able to hear you no matter how far you are and i can come here or if you want your welcome into my planet again." 

"Wait i can visit your home again can i it was so pretty there" Pink asks

"Of course you can your not like the other Diamonds you were so amazed of the plants and habitats my planet has whenever you wanna come i'll take you their" Sakyra says 

"Oh thank you Sakyra can you take me in like a week or something things might get a little rough since i'm still in trouble" Pink says

"Its all up to you usually i have all the time in the world other than patrolling the universe i can take you whenever you want" Sakyra says 

"Oh no Yellow's coming sorry i gotta get outta here she's gonna check on you but she's not very angry with you she's not gonna yell sorry see ya Pink" Sakyra says she then spreads her wings and starts to phase through the window again Pink then hears Yellow's stomping Pink waves good bye and Sakyra waves back as then then teleports away in a flash. 

Right after that the door to pink's chambers open and Yellow Diamond walks in Pink tries to act normal and turns her head Yellow just stood straight like always face stern but not angry.

"Pink, Blue wanted me to check on you" Yellow says in an emotionless voice "Also who were you talking to" Yellow asks pink freaks out for a second 

"Ugh...no one i thought talking to myself would let it all out" Pink lied

"Well you seem to be fine, but Blue and mother want to see you" Yellow says

"*sigh* i don't think i'm ready to see mom right now but you can send Blue in" Pink says Yellow not giving any fucks nods her head and walks to the hallway but White and Blue were already here White desperately wanted to walk in but Yellow doesn't let her Blue then goes in to see her little sister.

"Hey Pink" Blue says trying to remain calm

"Hi Blue what do you want?" Pink just wants whatever they want to go through with already 

"Well not me really i only wanted to say i'm sorry, in fact i've never seen mother act like this your ship was totally untouched and you were only gone well yes for a little too long but i trusted you that you would be fine and not so reckless" Blue says

Pink looks away for a moment knowing that its not really the truth why she was missing for so long.

"Mother is still a little upset that you came back late but she realized that your not hurt and your ship is fine she really wants yo see you Pink she's feels really bad right now" Blue says

"Fine tell mom she can come in but only for 5 minutes i really don't wanna talk to her now but just get it over with" Pink says 

"Fair enough" blue says she then gets up and walks to the door signaling White to come in White comes right inside seeing her youngest daughter but she wouldn't look at her.

"Pink....*sigh* i'm sorry it was your first time, i shouldn't have yelled at you" White says "I'm too tired to care anymore mom, are you still gonna keep training me?" Pink asks

"i have too, its for your own good" White says sticking to her ground

"Fine then can you leave now" Pink says not really in the mood to see her mother

"Yes but one last thing, don't tell your sisters but whenever you want your always welcome into my work station we can talk or play or whatever you want i still love you Pink" White says as she leaves.

Pink knows she can't stay mad at her mother, but still White acts really off when she's all alone with Pink White never lets Yellow or Blue go into her work station unless its an emergency Pink begins to get the feeling she's could be Whites favorite but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short i wasn't really in it today but i wanted to update this still i hope you like it.


	13. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally recovered from the ending of future damn that hit me so hard but i'm so proud of Steven so hope you enjoy the chapter

A few days have passed since Sakyra snuck into Homeworld to comfort Pink but after that something has always confused Pink, Her mother White Diamond has been acting a little suspicious ever since the incident like for example White reacted like Pink was dying when she came back unharmed yes White did have a reason to be mad but she was furious it was all because she was late on coming home and when White Diamond offered pink free roam to her personal chambers why only Pink no one is allowed in there not even Yellow and Blue Diamond aren't they her children too?

Pink walked with her pearl to Yellows room Pink had more training to be done usually pink would've been traveling with White to get a new colony but ever since the incident White thought Pink wasn't ready for space traveling without staying safe so it Pink was being held back which is making pink very upset with her mother's choices. Pink sees the yellow door and her pearl opens it for her as the door slides open pink looks around before going in seeing Yellow Diamond on her chair with some holo screens of reports and documents. 

"Yellow" Pink calls out Yellow stops what she was doing and turns around "Oh Pink just in time, so mother says you need more training on the dangers of space so i'll show you what you must avoid and how to keep your behavior under control once danger happens" Yellow says in a emotionless tone but in a way sounds a little bit annoyed like thinking more training is pointless and a waste of time for Yellow.

"Yes, i know let's just get this over with" Pink says not in the mood to start any argument Pink gets to yellows chair Yellow leans back to make room so Pink can sit on her lap. As pink gets comfortable Yellow pulls a screen on astroids sizes.

"So all asteroids are different sizes and are made differently, some are small and weak and some are larger and stronger so to know which one can damage your ship are.....blah blah blah" Almost immediately Pink begins to zone out pink has already leaned that stuff and yes some are new but wishes Yellow wouldn't teach her everything she already knows pink's eyes get a little droopy as this goes on. 

\-----------------------------------

About an hour later yellow then begins with planet resources that are good or bad for gem production then all of a sudden the door opens Both Yellow and Pink Diamond dart that heads to the door as it opens they get a little more surprised when they see White Diamonds pearl on the other side saluting.

"Pink diamond" Pearl calls out Pink tilts her head in confusion "Yes i'm right here" 

"i know this is a teaching lesson but your mother has requested your presence" Pearl says

"Wait mother wants to see me why?" Pink asks

"Well i don't really know why my diamonds a little uneasy right now and she wants to see you" Pearl says

"Well that's strange but ugh...alright Yellow can we do this either later or tomorrow?"

"Sure you were not really in the mood to learn so take a break we'll do this later" Yellow says earning an angry glare from Pink, Pink then gets off Yellow Diamonds lap and walks out the room. Pink Diamond her pearl and White pearl all walk to White's personal chambers, all the way here again what could be wrong.

Pearl then opens the door but something was wrong the room was pitch black, usually its radiating so bright with white light around the room pink then felt a chill down her spine as she walks in slowly but the two pearls didn't follow her the door than closes leaving pink alone in the room, then the room slowly light up it was all dim the room was still the same with the walls and hanging curtains still there then pink looks for White she was sitting on the floor back arched, legs covering her face White was shaking a little.

Pink stares at White now starting to freak out feeling her body cold and frozen pink tried to speak but couldn't form any noise out of her mouth.

"Pink" White spoke her voice sounded sore she then turned her head to look at Pink her eyes were as wide as they can be and her eye shadow was all smudged around her face. 

"Y...yes m-mother, are you...okay" Pink was able to form words White then crawls to Pink, making Pink stutter and take a step back, White than gently poked Pink's hair then White takes a deep breath.

"Ohhh Pink so glad you're here, i'm sorry i just...i just needed to see you...in one piece" White spoke but then got quieter with every word. Pink shook from the sudden touch.

"Mother, what has gotten into you of course i'm still here i'll always be here now that you're keeping me here how can i not be here?" Pink says

" Right its okay Pink just thought we can have the day together and not far away again no one might come after you and such he he he..." White begins to scratch her arms and quiver Pink than feels more and more uncomfortable and really confused. 

White then reaches her large hands and picks Pink Diamond up Pink then makes a loud yelp which triggers White Diamond, "Oh Pink are you hurt where does it hurt" White says 

"No mother i'm not hurt just startled why are you picking me up i'm not a gemling anymore and don't say anything about my size i'm not weak" Pink almost yells 

"Oh Pink you need extra care, you're not like Yellow and Blue they can take care of themselves and are strong enough for anything" White spoke in a sweet childish tone like she's talking to a baby then this causes the fire in Pink to explode.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY DID YOU CALL ME DEFENSELESS?!!!" Pink yells and jumps off White grasp White begins to panic then gets defensive. 

"Pink don't you dare yell at me this is for your own good you can't take care of yourself!!" White yells back.

"I'm not a gemling anymore, you can't keep me here forever i can have a colony just like all of you, so stop babying me and let me go!" Pink yells and then she turns her back on White.

"Pink don't you dare walk away!!" White threatens but pink doesn't listen and still walks to the door, then White's eyes light up and shots out a beam of light it doesn't hit Pink but it hits the wall breaking some debris off Pink yells and jumps avoiding all the falling debris. White walks to Pink to try to block her path then Pink glows pink her aura surrounding her then she growls sick of how overprotective her mother is and for not excepting for who she is now Pink then lifts her arm a pink arrow was formed to shoot at White but White reacted fast she then loses her grip on sanity and then she slaps Pink Diamond on her face the impact was so hard that it flung pink to the floor given how small she was. 

Pink yells and screams in pain, White's demonic look in her eyes then fades in a snap hearing the cries of her daughter White then comes back, suddenly recovering from whatever trace she was in she then looks around seeing the broken wall and the fallen debris then sees pink on the floor crying and holding her face. 

"Pink, what happened" White walks right to pink on her knees and then Pink turns around to White seeing a massive pinkish- purple bruise and a black eye White Diamond then gasps loud as she sees her hand did this, cuz one of her nails broke right off. 

"Oh no Pink, i...i'm so sorry...ah-let-let me help you" White then tries to heal Pink but Pink jumps right off getting on her feet and runs as fast as she can out the room.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Pink screams and opens the door running out so fast White couldn't react. 

\------------------------

Pink ran out of the hallways on Homeworld covering her bruised face then she then loses sight on her black eye her face in excruciating pain Pink couldn't run anymore she then feels really lightheaded, and then her legs begin to give out and she then she slowly goes down on her hands and knees panting loudly. Then she could no longer stay up and then she blacks out from fear and pain.

"Pink, pink come on pink wake up" a voice says it was faint and distant at first then it gets louder and more recognizable, Pink slowly regains consciousness she feels the pain back on her face and head but she feels a large cold hand holding her head up like a pillow. Pink then opens her good eye the voice was coming from Blue Diamond.

"Pink its me wake up" Blue Diamond says in her soft calming tone 

"Hmmmmm....Blue" Pink says in a groggy voice "Yes pink its me oh dear stars what happened to you?" Blue says Pink then looks around she was in Blue's personal chambers she was on her bed, Pink tries to sit up but then Blue gently pushes her back down.

"Wait pink stay down the bruise still needs more healing, you're still very lightheaded" Blue says "and again Pink who did this?" Blue asks

"It....it was mother, she slapped me" Pink says

"Wait what mother did this, why would she do that?" 

"I don't know mother was really off she wanted to see me in her chambers but she was all clingy her makeup was all messed up and she kept trying to keep me close to her, then she said i couldn't take care of myself and then i got angry and we had an argument but then Mother got angry and tried to block me from leaving and then when i tried to fight back she slapped me" Pink explains

"What, that doesn't sound like mother this can't be right what has gotten into her she did act a little off when you came home late but that was just a simple mistake she seems to want you to be closer to you but ugh....this doesn't make sense why is White like this to you" blue Diamond was very confused

"I just don't know" Pink had no words so say

"I'm gonna talk to mother about this, she needs to explain this" Blue Diamond says "Pink stay in my room and rest I'll tell Yellow about this too and we'll both talk to her" Blue says

"Thanks Blue" Pink says


	14. Talking

Blue Diamond left her room so Pink Diamond can rest alone for now, Blue then gets deep in thought of Pink said about White Diamond, it just didn't make sense hit Pink, White never hit any of her children before Blue almost thought Pink misunderstood but ever since the large bruise on her arm pink wasn't wrong Blue's shoulders then get stiff as seeing the image of the mark Blue then shakes her head to stop thinking it and she then half-runs to Yellow Diamonds part of Homeworld.

As she gets there she opens the door without knocking as she opens the door she sees Yellow Diamond on her office desk working on some project Yellow hears the door open and then she turns her head to Blue Diamond.

"Blue! what are you doing here?" Yellow asks in a surprised tone "Yellow i need to talk to you for a minute its about Mother and Pink" Blue explains as she closes the door.

"What happened?" 

"Remember when we were eavesdropping on mothers conversation with Pink when she said she could enter her room whenever she wanted?" Blue asks Yellow's stern face then scrunches up a bit of jealously

"What about it of course Pink's mothers favorite child" Yellow says voice a bit out of character "well yes so Pink decided to see mother but Pink said mother was getting clingy and then mother got angry when Pink tried to defend herself but mother attacked Pink she slapped her and Pink's arm has a huge bruise on it" Blue says Yellow's eyes widen and she stops with her project.

"Wait, hit Pink?!" 

"Yes i too didn't believe her at first but she has the mark to prove it mother actually injured Pink doesn't she know how fragile she is Pink is not as strong as us" Blue explains

"Where's Pink now"

"She's in my room resting i let her stay for the day, so i came to you because i think we need to talk to mother" Blue says

"*Sigh* as much as i get tired of Pink you're right mother didn't have the right to harm our little sister i'll come with you but it has to be quick i need to finish this project again you know what happens if mother sees us slacking off when we were gemlings" Yellow says as she gets off her seat.

"Yellow mother doesn't spank us anymore were too old and Pink made mother too soft so let's go" Blue says as the pair leave and go to Whites chambers.

\---------------------

As Blue and Yellow find the door they both feel a rush of hesitance and nostalgia, they haven't been in this room in ages Yellow musters up the courage to knock on the door, no response then Yellow begins to speak.

"Mother its us we need to talk" Yellow says both Blue and Yellow hear faint stomping to the other side of the door then unprepared the door opens revealing White but her eyes were bloodshot face nothing but anger, even her hair was tattered very rare for White something really isn't right.

"Ah, mother what's wrong w-what happened to you?" Blue asks White didn't respond immediately she first moved her eyes to glare at Blue.

"What do you want you two" White says in a stern angry tone

Both Yellow and Blue stare at each other this isn't like White at all "Mother we know what you did to Pink what were you thinking Pink is not as strong as we are" Yellow says sort of getting Blue behind her afraid of what White might do.

"So what, Pink was being a brat she can't always get what she wants she's too weak and small she has to face this reality" White says but her tone was starting to change from pure rage to something else. 

"Mother, this isn't like you, yes Pink is weak but not fragile she's a diamond like us to mother" Blue says but it seems to overwhelm White more.

"I already made up my mind, Pink won't get a colony she can't handle the duties of a diamond" White says

"Why mother what kind of purpose can she do if she can't have colonies" Blue asked 

"We'll just use her for resources she doesn't need to travel the scary universe for new gems she can do it all here on Homeworld where its safe and where i can keep an eye on my daughter" White says

Both Yellow and Blue were dumbstruck just be used for gem resources "But Pink won't like that" Blue says

"Blue that's enough, you know as well as i do Pink is far too weak to run around space she could get very hurt she's my daughter" 

Yellow begins to get angry "Aren't we your daughters too mother, you never freak out when we go out into space" yellow says 

"Pink is not like you, you can fight and defend yourself Pink is small and too weak to defend herself and you know it" 

"mother no wait, but this won't be fair for Pink she's our sister too and yes Yellow does have a point we're your daughters too, Pink can learn like us" Blue explains "But mother please don't hurt Pink she's in so much pain now" 

This all of a sudden makes White tear up again her dry eyes staining with tears "Yes, i know tell Pink i'm sorry i promise i'll never hurt Pink again" White's voice gets a little strained Yellow and Blue then comfort White as she then covers her face and knells down to the ground Yellow pats her back and Blue takes one of White hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

"No not me mother i think you should tell her yourself too well after Pink heals you need to make up to Pink now" Blue Diamond says

White then looks at Blue "*sigh* your right i know i should tell her but would Pink ever forgive me?"

"You have to try mother it'll be very unhealthy for both you and Pink if you don't make up but later we'll try a solution for Pinks future together" Yellow says

\------------------------------

As the day comes to en end Pink returned to her own room once her bruised arm was healing up nicely Pink found out she could heal herself, sure is a useful power she then wonders what else she can heal? as she goes back in and she lies down on her bean bag chair to look out the starry sky she then hears the diamond chime, Pink then looks to the door, Pink pearl sitting nearby notices it was White Diamond coming over Pink then feels incredibly scared, and she begins to shake and hide a little the pink triangle shaped door opens revealing White looking down.

"Pink" White says in a whisper still looking down, Pink was too scared to respond her pink skin turning a little pale

"Pink, its okay i-i just want to talk" White tries to find her voice

"G-go on" Pink says

"Look i'm....I"M SORRY" White says loud and fast, White than walks in the room and kneels down on her knees in front of the bean bag this time looking up pink pushed back for a second.

"But you hurt me" Pink says 

"I know and i'm sorry i promise i'll never hurt you again for real i won't hit you i don't know why i did it i'm sorry i'm sorry please don't be scared of me" White was talking a little fast then White takes her arms and lifts Pink up hugging her tight White then sobs as she holds on to Pink.

Pink froze too scared to react All pink does was rest her head on White's shoulder pad.

"Mother please let me go...i forgive you" Pinks says but not really meaning it as White lets go White dries her tears

"I know sorry i just had too *sigh* look Pink i know your still upset about what i said about not ready for a colony but i didn't mean not forever you still need training but you can come with Yellow or Blue when they go off to space just not all by yourself it'll be good for your training." White says 

"Hmmmm....if i say yes can i bring souvenirs home like maybe something from planets that i like" Pink asks

"Yes yes of course anything you want" White says

Pink then thinks, well pink doesn't wan to stay on Homeworld forever if she can at least go with her sisters to planets until she can finally go alone it'll do for now.


	15. First Space Travel

Pink kept jumping and running the hallways like a kid on christmas because just this morning she got the call she was waiting for for cycles she was finally going to go on a space travel with Blue Diamond she found a good water planet called "Ocean ark" a planet with 80 percent water and very little land but under all the water were good coral reefs and underwater mountains filled with the perfect minerals to create the perfect water gems ranging from Aquamarines to Lapis Lazuli's all to Shattuckite's and Azurites even enough for Turquoise too. 

It was perfect for Blue Diamonds new colonies and new gems she dreamed of making Pink then sees Blue Diamond waiting for her with her ship ready for take off Pink gets blushed eyes sparkling and then she trips on her own feet almost slipping she stops to catch herself as she does she hears some gems round her trying not to laugh but hears the faint giggling Pink Diamond then glares at them and they stop instantly Pink not having time to deal with it she continues walking instead of running.

As she gets to Blue Diamond her pearl greets her "Pink Diamond my diamond is ready to go are you ready as well" Blue pearl speaks voice soft as ever "YES I'M SO EXCITED" Pink yells excitedly giggling Blue Diamond only smiles she loves to see her little sister so happy even if its not allowed. 

"Hehe i'm glad mother had come to her senses this we'll be good for your training but remember Pink you're only coming to observe not doing any actual work this is so you'll know what to do whenever you can get your first colony and yes mother did tell me that if there is something you'd like to take back home you can but as long as its not something bigger than you understand?" Blue reminds Pink for a second pink's glee faded as she remembered she can't exactly do what she wants but its only fair so she smiles and nods. 

"Yes Blue i remember so lets go already i can't wait any longer" Pink says jumping a bit Blue just nods knowing she gets excited easily.

As Blue and Pink Diamond get in Blue's ship Pink was sitting on Blue Diamonds lap as the cool colored Diamond pilots her ship in her palanquin, then the ship takes off east heading to Ocean ark.

\----------------------------

About half an hour of traveling Pink then gets to see all the stars, cosmos, and comets as the soar through space then Pink sees a planet in a variety of blue shades from pastel blue to dark blue it was the Ocean Ark they fly to the largest island the planet had where a base was just finished building as the large arm ship made a landing Blue Diamond prepares to get off her ship but to remain on her palanquin.

"So Pink you want to sit on my lap or do you want to walk around?' Blue asks as she opens the exit to her ship "I'd like to walk a little just to see the island a bit" Pink answers

"Alright but stay close to me we have to stay at the base to watch as the fleets prepare the gem injectors" Blue says with that being said the two diamonds have landed on the island it wasn't much just light blue sand and tall hills and a couple trees here and there the base was just up ahead Pink's eyes glow from the sun light she never seen any planet like this before the air smelled clean and a little salty she walked a bit as the palanquin started to walk with its crab legs. 

Pink looked around and then found something shiny it was round and pointy she picked it up it was light pink on the outside and grey on the inside it had a hole in the bottom not too sure what it is but its not alive and not bigger than her so she puts it in her gemstone for storage. 

Pink runs to the Palanquin to stay close as her rules say, then they reach into the base to keep an eye on the gems because this planet is mostly water the places where the gems are being made are gonna be underground for where a variety of lapis Lazuli's, turquoise and Chrysocolla are being planned to make in an underwater kindergarden called 'the brook kindergarden'. 

Blue Diamond settles down on her assigned seat to keep track on the gems being produced and to make any calls Pink Diamond then tugs on Blue's dress to ask to be on her lap again Blue Diamond nods and Pink climbs on her sisters lap and settles in.

"So Pink in the base this is where we watch it all well the Brook kindergarden is underwater so we got some new water proof robinoids so we can observe from afar as you can see right here in the flat walls of the hills the injectors are on their assigned areas to inject gems in the walls and now the fleet is watching underwater with ships to check on the injectors so none won't malffuncions but that pink" 

"Yes Blue its so cool underwater its so pretty down there" Pink says pink sees the crystal clear water the corals growing on the hill sides and the bioluminescent bacteria on the rocks growing everywhere.

Then around the edge of the brook kindergarden some gems began to emerge they were Lapis Lazuli gems they pop out and begin to look around Pink's mouth opens wide and Blue then gets a little surprised as well then taking a good look at them they seem to be looking good and well made. 

\--------------------------

As the say goes by Pink seeing some more gems getting emerged then she sees in one of the robinoids cameras some more of those objects like the one she found earlier she takes out the little round object out of her to compare i wasn't exactly the same but it was similar Blue diamond then sees pink holding something.

"Pink what is that?" Blue Diamond asks 

"Oh this ugh i found it in the sand when i walked around it was so shiny thought i'd be nice to keep" Pink explains a bit nervous it was against the rules Blue looks at it Blue then uses her key pad to look it up in the planets research sent to her she then finds a information on it it was called a shell usually are underwater but sometimes get washed up it was harmless.

"i think what you found pink is called a shell its harmless so you can keep it just wanted to make sure it wasn't alive. Pink then sighs in relief. 

Then as the Brook Kindergarden ends all the gems have emerged over 1900 new gems were made ranging of mostly Appetites to Lapis Lazuli's and a few hand fulls of Sodalities as well all her good and ready for their purposes. 

Pink felt proud of her sisters work everything was all her idea Pink then thought of something nothing really happens when the diamonds have completed a colony and achieved new goals for the Empire it would be a little nice to show some appreciation to them so Yellow and Blue can feel loved. Soon it was time to head back to Homeworld Pink wanted to walk around the beach one last time for some reason the planet was looking kind of rough the sea levels were sinking and the trees and sand were dying must be some seasonal change so Pink asks Blue to have one last look at the beach for them both to enjoy it a little.

"Well were not really in a rush to get back i guess we can stay for a few more minutes it'll be nice for you and me since its been so hard for me these days to spend time with you Pink" Blue gets off her palanquin and sits on the sand it was really soft much softer then that hard rock chair her palanquin has.

The sun was setting the sky was a mix of orange and purple Blue then smiles wide and whispers a faint 'wow' under her breath it was so beautiful then Blue sees Pink picking something off the sand it wasn't a shell it was some kind of small crablike creature Pink observes it then Blue gets up to see. 

"Pink what did you find" Blue asks

"Oh Blue look at this its so cute i started petting it and then it climbed on me i think it likes me can i take it too" Pink asks But the rules told that she can't really bring anything alive.

"Ohh Pink i'm sorry but you know the rules you can't being live creatures back and you found a shell was that not enough" Blue asks a mentally preparing herself if a fight breaks out.

"What but its not fair it was so lonely i promise i'll take care of it" Pink says

"The answer is no Pink mothers orders now put it down we got to go back home" Blue says trying to sound serious

Pink then gets upset and tries to stand her ground "But Blue come on please" "Pink don't argue with me put it down" NO" 

Pink yells back then Blue gets agitated "Pink i said no put it down or i'll make you!" Blue then begins to raise her voice with every word making pink scared but Pink tries to stay strong 

"No Blue please just one living thing?" Pink tries again " Pink no put it back now!" "NOO!!" Pink stubbornly yells back as much as blue wants to let her keep the crab its an organic and they are not allowed on Homework and Blue we'll get into trouble as well if she lets Pink win this fight. 

Blue Diamonds eye twitches a bit and then her body begins to boil and glow Pink's angry face then turns to fear seeing a look on Blue's face she never saw Pink then takes a step back then out on no where Blue diamond raises an arm and a small round ball of light shoots out of her hand and Pink then gets hit on the chest knocking her back but doesn't fall down dropping the crab like creature and then it runs off. 

"Pink you know the rules and don't back talk now let's go" Blue lost her patience not giving Pink any time to get up she then wraps her arm around pink's chest and lifts her up carrying her to her arm ship to take off. 

\-----------------------------

During the flight home Blue all of a sudden felt a pain if guilt in her chest Pink wasn't on her lap she was hiding in the far end of the ship Blue then felt her eyes water but refuses to let the tears fall she can't be so soft to pink she disobeyed a simple order. the flight was nothing but awkward as soon as the ship went to homeworld and landed on its assigned area Pink jumped right off the ship and ran immediately away not wanting to see or talk to Blue Diamond.

Blue felt more bad then ever she didn't even mean to throw that aura at Pink Blue wasn't patient enough with Pink.

Yellow Diamond walked to Blue she saw how Pink was running off like that then seeing Blue trying not to cry Yellow Diamond approaches her sister and puts her hand on her back Blue turns to Yellow.

"What happened Blue" "Its my fault well i don't know Pink found an organic from Planet Ocean Ark she wanted to keep it as a pet but she wasn't allowed to as mothers rules are but Pink got stubborn and we had a little fight i then lost my temper and i well i threw my aura at her i didn't even attack her that hard but Pink got so upset and she looked betrayed its like i became like mother why did i do that?" Blue says

Yellow and Blue then share a hug and Blue then lets it all out sobbing uncontrollably the area then turns blue making Yellow cry to.

"Blue look well its not your fault Pink could've taken the easy way and hopefully she learned her lesson don't cry for doing the right thing Pink did wrong not you" Yellow says not really caring about Pinks point of view Pink is a bit of a drama queen 

"But i shouldn't have done that Pink might hate me i need to apologize" Blue says letting go of Yellow and goes to Pink's area Yellow pfd'd and rolls her eyes hating how Pink causes so much drama and walks back to her home to work.

\------------------------------------- 

Blue goes to Pinks room and knocks the door no answer Blue then lets herself in using the code she knows how to open the door herself she opens the door seeing pink on her bean bag chair trying to hide.

"Pink" Blue speaks Pink doesn't respond "Pink i'm so sorry i don't know what i was thinking i lost it and i'm sorry please talk to me" Blue says 

"Leave...me alone" Pink was not in the mood to talk feeling too betrayed but blue was determined to make up for Pink.

"i know i hurt you i'm very sorry just please let mr talk just for a minute" Blue pleads Pink just nods but still feels hurt hiding her tears from her eyes.

Blue gets on her knees in front of Pink and takes out her arm Pink Flinches for a second expecting another blow but no Pink hesitantly takes only a finger.

"I'm so very sorry Pink, its not your fault but you did have a rule but i still did hurt you and i'm sorry i'll try not to let this happen...." Blue sounded like she wasn't done but as Pink lifts her head to look at Blue in the eye Blue was crying then Pink feels the sorrow she made Blue feel all for a little creature.

"Blue wait i'm sorry too i'll be good" Pink then gets up and hugs. Blue's head she was still too small compare to her sisters and mother.

Blue tried to calm down then she lifts Pink up gently this time and returns the hug "I know you will and i'll be good to" Blue says 

But in a corner of the room in the inside of the walls an eye begins to watch from the distance the eyes all crystalline and looking angry turns out it was Sakyra she was hiding after sensing Pink getting hurt she teleported to Homeworld to investigate only to hear everything and begins to feel enraged. "I got to talk to Pink she still feels pain, i'll show up when she's alone" Sakura whispers to herself


	16. Sakyra sneaks in

A few hours pass Pink Diamond was still shocked and uneasy about the incident she never saw Blue Diamond this angry let alone even attack her first her own mother acts up and now her sister Pink doesn't want to imagine what Yellow Diamond would do in fact Pink actually thought Yellow would be the next one to attack her pink always knew that Yellow never seemed to like being around Pink Yellow always wants to work and avoid Pink. 

Yellow was always like that never really wanting to be involved in Pink's life just wants to work day and night but why, Pink always wondered why Yellow wants to avoid her what did Pink do to her to hide from her? Pinks thoughts were interrupted when she heard weird thumping in the walls well in all buildings of Homeworld the ventilation systems are really noisy but this was different in the far corner of the ceiling a large vent the lid was pushed open and an arm popped through. 

Pink freaked out for a second then the rest of the body emerged and Pink recognized that crystallized arm and face it was Sakyra.

"Sakyra!? what are you doing here?" Pink asked as Sakyra jumped down gracefully covered in dust bunnies Sakyra wipes them off and starts to speak.

"Hey Pink sorry for the drop in well i heard everything and i know what happened i came to check on you" Sakyra explains 

"Wait you came all the way from your planet just to check on me?" Pink asks

"Well yes and no, by no i mean well i was out patrolling the Universe as i do my job but then i saw your sisters ship i got curious and decided to follow which led to the Planet Ocean Ark and well i watched from afar and, i saw your fight with Blue, i'm sorry she did that" Sakyra says in a sad tone

Pinks brows furrow she hates looking back at that moment Pink didn't realize her shoulders were shaking when Sakyra put her hand on her left shoulder rubbing it her fleshy organic arm was so warm and the skin was nice and soft Sakyra must take very good care of both her gem shard and flesh side. 

Pink dropped a bit she was a bit taller than Sakyra and Sakyra hugs Pink, Pink hugs back tight not knowing how much emotions she was bottling up.

"I know its okay no ones around but me its okay to cry" Sakyra says Pink then lets out a few sobs Sakyra didn't move for a while.

This goes on for a few more minutes Sakyra looks back to see Pink Pearl sitting nearby nodding her head as a way to say 'thank you' Sakyra mimics the nod and replies. As the pair let go Pink wipes her tears away.

"Do you feel better?" Sakyra asks

"Yes much better i didn't even know i was keeping it all in" Pink says softly 

"Its okay but bottling your emotions isn't healthy for anyone its okay to cry it happens to everyone even your sisters well right now i can sense Blue still feels upset but Yellow told her that Blue did the right thing" Sakyra says 

"Ugh of course she did, Yellow never liked to be with me and she always reassures Blue when she was the one who did wrong" Pink says 

"Yellow just hates emotions when anyone is feeling anything she tries to tell them emotions are flawed and makes you look bad but she's wrong Yellows doing this because she's trying to be something that doesn't exist" 

"What do you mean"

"Yellow wants to be perfect but perfections not real Yellow Diamond pushes herself too hard to be like your mother, but White is not perfect she's putting all these stupid ideas into her head Yellow cares too much about what her mother thinks of her Yellow is actually suffering in silence Yellow doesn't see what pain she's putting herself into but you, your very different then them" 

"Wait mother's been doing all these strange things to make my sisters perfect?" Pink asks

"Yes Whites obsessed with perfection she thinks this is the way of life but no that's not what life should be life should be adventure and fun and people should be happy looking for fun not being emotionless robots." 

"But what about me when i had time at your planet it was so fun" 

"of Course it was that's what life should be but the diamonds can't see that but you can despite the way you started life your very bubbly and happy but Blue's not too bothered with it but Yellow and white are, especially Yellow" 

"Is there anything i can do i should at least try to make them laugh and be happy" Pink says Sakyra looks to the side a little nervous thinking about the time when she kidnapped White all those years ago and tried to make her see the life they should live but where did that get her? 

"*sigh* i don't know you can try maybe entertaining them with fun activities to make life less boring for them maybe that can be your purpose to guide gems to live life and not be scared of what the Diamonds consider are flaws and try to help the diamonds as well your sisters do need your help i know they are not happy i believe in you to do the right thing and yes i can give you tips if you like" 

"Oh Sakyra thank you i'll try your right mother is doing something to them and i think i need to help my sisters" Pink says with confidence

Sakyra nods her head but in the back of her mind she's not too sure if the diamonds can really change if the damage is already done but she believes in Pink and she'll swoop down to help if Pink gets into any trouble 

"Well anyway i better get going the universe still could use my help, well if you need anything you know the way to call me" Sakyra says as she spreads her wings 

"I will and thank you again" Pink says as she opens her window and Sakyra takes off flying away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short i need a bit of time for more planning anyway enjoy and this is how Pink came up with her silly ways to make Yellow and Blue Diamond laugh


	17. The First Ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one we'll be a bit short and it two parts

So Pink Diamond and her Pearl decided to think of a way to make Homeworld less boring some kind of tradition the Diamonds can do as a way to celebrate their victories on from making new colonies or finally being able to create any kind of gem they didn't do before Pink Diamond held some special papers Sakyra gave to her showing very old rituals Sakyra grew up with when she was fully human some were pretty off and some were beautiful.

Like how they celebrate the birth of a new tribe member and when its a full moon they come together and dance even the ritual of how they lay their loved ones to rest when they die by placing their bodies on their favorite location and burn the bodies to set their ashes free as a way for their spirits to go to the stars to look upon there families. 

"Oh Pink, My Diamond i think this ones very interesting" Pink Pearl says holding a picture with writing on it Pink looks at it and reads it 'Summer wakening a dance to celebrate the hottest season by dancing in the meadow as the rare blue flowers as soon as they all bloom on the beginning of Summer" Hmmmm....a dance maybe like a ball it can be like a party maybe on well it says Summer happens every three months of the year" Pink says a little confused.

"Ohhh yes i think a ball can do how about for every time the Diamonds have completed a good colony the gems can come together to dance and celebrate it can be a way to show the Diamonds great pleasure and make them feel proud of themselves i think this can work Pink Diamond" pink Pearl says liking this idea.

"I think this can do as well and i just learned how to juggle i can try to entertain them as well and Sakyra gave me a list of jokes they sure are funny i can try that as well oh i better talk to them first before i go crazy are my sisters both home?" Pink asks

"Hmmm, oh Yellow Diamond just came home i see her ship and it looks like she just finished a colony this is perfect timing" Pink Pearl says 

Usually Yellow never really likes talking to Pink but well maybe if Pink can help with this ball maybe Yellow Diamond can feel more proud and begin to like her. 

"Oh well i better go to her before she reaches her area i need to talk to her now" Pink says 

"Okay i'll come with you just in case" Pink Pearl says as the pair leave their room 

\-----------------

Yellow Diamond and her pearl were walking to Yellow's work area as soon as she was done with that colony she was about to head off with her army conjuring the next planet then as soon as Yellow went to the door she sees the familiar pink face standing by Yellow rolls her eyes knowing what this is.

"Pink not now you know i have work to do and your still now ready for your own colony" Yellow says in an emotionless tone 

"I'm not here to play Yellow and you never play with my anyway i only want to talk" Pink says 

"What do you want" 

"*Sigh* look even with all the work you do with all these new gems i don't ever hear from your own subjects that they seem proud of how much work you put into them" Pink starts This completely confuses Yellow Diamond

"Well yes but where are you going with this?" 

"And not just that you seem to feel a little under appreciated as well does that upset you Yellow?" 

"I'll admit it yes all the time" Yellow says

"Well maybe i can help not just you but Blue and mother as well so i thought of this ritual" 

(Oh no this sounds bad) Yellow thought to herself 

"A Ball" Pink says trying to sound happy but nervous about how Yellow Diamond would react 

"Wait did you say a Ball?" Yellow asks Pink 

"Yes so on every time you Blue and White complete a good perfect colony us diamonds and all gems will come together to celebrate by a dance and the gems getting a chance to see us in person so they can thank us for our perfection Pink explains with a bead of sweat on her brow. 

Yellow looked away for a moment deep in thought then her face lights up "You know i actually like that idea i guess my gems don't really ever get to see me how can they thank me if they can't even see me maybe your right Pink i think this can work out" Yellow agrees with Pinks decision making Pink Diamond feel all relieved.

"Oh Yellow thank you i'll go get to Blue and mother as well thank you so much" Pink says and hugs Yellows left leg making her flinch and grit her teeth.

\----------------------------------

After talking about to to Blue and White Diamond Blue really loved the idea and completely agreed with Pinks reasons on why White felt the same way and soon the Diamonds all gathered together to plan this ball before making an announcement to the gems of Homeworld. 

Pink was then called in to meet all the diamonds together which is so rare these days as Pink entered the room to see her whole family together Pink was so happy to see them all together again.

So Pink we liked this idea and so we decided to do it it can help the gems get to appreciate our lights so as we planned we we'll be at out throne which Yellows still needs to be fixed" White says looking at white.

"Hey the barrier bars were loose its not my fault it fell off the wall" Yellow says in a blushed face

"But anyways Pink so for us we just sit at our thrones as the members of our courts we'll come together to greet us and get the chance to appreciate us and as thats done then the gems we'll dance as we play the music thanks that the speakers are now fixed." Blue Diamond says

So far it sounded good "Alright Blue this is gonna be so fun in fact i thought you all wouldn't like this idea" Pink says out of no where making her a little nervous 

"What made you say that Pink" White asks "Nothing really i just thought you would think its not appropriate or just an idea you wouldn't like because its from me" Pink says 

"Oh Starlight that's not true for a long time i did want something to be done for our gems to come see us but never really had any ideas but yours sounded to well it really is a good idea not all your ideas are bad Pink so we'll have the Ball tomorrow night i'm gonna make the announcement in an hour so might want to prepare soon Starlight we'll get ready to." White says

"Yeah thanks mother" Pink says


	18. The First Ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a terrible turn for the worse

Tonight was the night Pink Diamond prepared for her first Ball which was about to begin the gems of Homeworld were very excited to get to see their fellow Diamonds all together at once and get the chance to thank and adore them. As Pink got ready she was imagining it all the gems all dancing to the music they prepared for and Pink Diamond dancing along side with the gems and having the time of her life her Pearl smiles as she watches Pink do a graceful twirl in front of the mirror as she couldn't hold it together with this excitement. 

Then as the Diamond chime played which meant it was time for Pink Diamond to go to the Ball room where the ball is held at the area in the center of the palace where all the thrones of the Diamonds are aligned Pink Diamond squeals with excitement and delight face all flushed she then runs to the door to open it then her Pearl steps in clearly needing to keep calm. 

"Whoa Pink My Diamond i know your excited but we need to keep calm and collected the other diamonds won't like it" Pink Pearl says holding her arms up to Pink to stop her tracks Pink then remembers and then takes a few beep breaths and tries to keep calm and emotionless like the diamonds then she resumes walking slower and graceful not like her usual jumping and floating around she needed to remember her manners.

Then as Pink and her Pearl walk to the ball room Pink struggled more and more to keep calm because she could see some gems from all courts coming into the room all looking just as excited as her Pink smiled wide and then before she could continue walking she hears the familiar loud thumping of Blue Diamond walking behind Pink Diamond. 

"Oh Pink glad you could arrive at this time so ready to go" Blue Diamond says

"Oh Yes Blue i'm so excited i'll be able to dance with our gems at the dance floor" Pink says too excited to gold it in Blue Diamond gets confused but then begins to giggle

"Hahahaha, Oh Pink its not gonna be like this" Blue says

Pinks excitement smile then is replaced with a confused look "What? what do you mean?" Pink says "Are we gonna dance with them?" 

"Oh no Pink why would a Diamond want to dance? our subjects are gonna do the dancing for us its not very appropriate for us diamonds to dance we could make the ground shake and collapse and we just don't dance its too silly for us it makes us look bad" Blue explains in a cherish tone as she smiles.

Did pink hear that right she can't dance "Then why are we coming into the room just to let the gems see us and thank us?" Pink asks

"Ohh Pink your just so cute when your innocent" Blue says as she pets Pink's hair "Dancing will make us look silly it'll ruin our reputation as leaders our gems are gonna first greet all of us in the members of our court we just appear through the curtains and walk gracefully down the hallway to our throne and show our light to them and they get to admire us after we all appear then the dance we'll begin we just sit and watch them adore us with the dance." Blue Diamond explains.

Pinks left eye begins to twitch it did not sound like anything she planned for it sounds stupid Pink was about to interfere then Yellow Diamond shows up.

"Oh Blue, Pink mother is about to get the Ball ready places everyone come on" Yellow Diamond says then Blue and Pink Diamond alone with their pearls have all gathered at their places. Pink Diamond stood behind the curtains as her Pearl announces her Diamond about to walk through the hallway. 

"Everyone Gems of Homeworld it is my pleasure to announce the Diamond who created this Ball the Diamond of light and grace the all mighty Pink Diamond" Pink Pearl says in a loud strong proud voice then the curtains open by some Aquamarines then Pink opens her eyes and flashes some pink light around the Ball Room and begins to walk gracefully trying to look straight but took quick glances as he sees some gems smiling at her beauty. 

Pink felt a little better and went to her Throne right at the bottom of the Diamond insignia and takes a seat then she finally takes a good look at the gems most are Jades but there were some Amethysts, Jaspers and above some Lapis Lazuli sitting on balcony seats all looked happy to see her.

Then it was time to greet the gems small groups of 4 gems all come to the front of Pink Diamonds throne the 4 Jades speak at the same time.

"Wow Pink Diamond so shiny we thank you for this Ball of yours" They all said this definitely made Pink feel proud seeing the gems were liking this idea but still felt a bit off seeing how organized it was maybe a bit too organized. 

"I Appreciate your greeting" Pink says happily then the jades go back to their places Then more groups of 4 gems come to greet and adore Pink this goes on for 10 minutes then as it was done it was now time for the other Diamonds to show up. Yellow Pearl then shows up to announce her Diamonds Presence.

"Everyone Behold the daunting beauty and radiance of Yellow Diamond" Yellow Pearl says in an overdramatic tone clearly she was rehearsing this line a million times and working way too hard on it which makes Pink Diamond roll her eyes. Then Yellow Diamond shows up and walks down the hallway to the thrones Yellow kept her eye on Pink hoping pink wasn't doing anything childish Yellow smiled seeing Pink was acting normal and not playing with an Amethyst. 

"Hmmm you did better than i thought Pink" Yellow diamond says with her arms wide open "Thanks Yellow" Pink says then Yellow goes to her throne and takes a seat. Then Blue Diamonds Pearl shows up at the curtain and clears her throat.

"A-hem everyone prepare yourselves emotionally for the overpowering elegance that is Blue Diamond" Blue Pearl says voice soft as it ever was which sounded better in Pinks opinion. Then the curtains open again and Blue Diamond was here flashing water like light around the room walking gracefully her ass swaying from side to side gems all smiling once again some even shed tears. 

Blue Diamond looked at Pink and smiled to her whispering "you did so well" Blue says " Thank you Blue" Pink says back and Blue Diamond takes a seat on the right side. 

Then in a flash the room went dark then in another flash two spot lights shined on White Diamonds Pearl stood there standing tall and straight.

"Everyone, its time to meet the radiant Diamond the first of our kind the powerful glorious White Diamond" Whites Pearl says and then the Aquamarines were about to pull the curtains but then they moved themselves and White Diamond appeared glowing like the stars then small stars formed under Whites hands and she sways them around making them go everywhere and walks slow and steady all the gems stood still as statues eyes wide open jaws dropped no one could make a sound as White Diamond walked to the throne. 

Even Pink was amazed she never saw her mother like this White then opened her eyes as the light died down a little White smiled as she waked up to Pink Diamond. White then winked at Pink and whispered "I'm proud of you Pink" Pink didn't know what to say she tried to find words but then White took a seat above them.

"So as the leader of all of Gem kind let the dance begin" White Diamond says to the crowd and the music begins to play some odd looking speaker begins to play weird music and the gems all start to dance. 

The dance was nothing Pink imagined they were barely moving mostly just twirling around and moving side to side and the music it sounded do slow and boring Pink wasn't really enjoying it all that much she wanted to join in the fun and make the gems really shake their butts on the dance floor it should make them feel more alive not robots.

Pink Pearl then looks at Pink Diamond looking down on her lap with disappointment in her eyes Pink Pearl knew she had to do something other then just be there for her "Ugh Pink" Pink pearl says quietly. "Hmmm" Pink says back "Is this upsetting you?" "Only because i can't dance and the dancing it just looks...wrong" Pink says.

"i can see why they seem to just be tolerating not actually having fun you want to dance?" Pink Pearl places her small hand on Pinks larger hand on the throne. Pink looks at her Pearl then to the crowd. 

"I want to but i'm not supposed to" Pink says her pearl loses her cool "Okay that does it this is not fair for you this was your idea you should have a little control over it not the other diamonds come on lets dance" Pink Pearl grabs Pinks hand and tries to tug at Pink off her throne But Pink was too nervous "But we'll get into trouble" Pink says getting nervous.

"No pink stop being so scared of them your a diamond too just like them stop letting them stomp on you all the time" Pink pearl says but she is right "Yeah...yeah your right i'm a fucking diamond too a dance isn't gonna kill anyone" Pink says and then she gets off her throne and runs with her Pearl to the crowd. The Diamonds all gasp and widen their eyes Blue looking nervous Yellow looking annoyed but also looked like she was expecting it to happen. 

"Pink what are you doing get back here" Yellow Diamond yelled Blue was too shocked to say anything White watches from above looking upset. Pink didn't listen her and Pink Pearl began to dance the gems all stopped and stared at them not knowing what to say or do. Pink and her pearl started dancing around and jumping Pink Pearl then was on Pinks back as Pink was dancing circling around more gracefully and a little clumsy. Yellow Diamond was about to get off her throne to stop them but White got out first walking to Pink Diamond. 

Pink then flopped on the ground her pearl on top of her laughing themselves up having the time of their lives then a shadow casts above them above all the gems the crowd all back away as far as they can go, Pink then stops laughing as she sees her mother arms crossed face pure anger but if you look closely in the eyes they were a bit shiny a look of embarrassment and betrayal was in them Pink then came back to her senses.

She immediately gets back on her feet and tries to explain "Ahh mother i-i'm so sorry i didn't know what came over me" Pink tried to talk normal "This is very disrespectful Pink you know we can't dance" Pink then thought about it feeling down again but then all of a sudden Pink felt a burn in her chest which was anger Pink then looked back up no longer slumped and then her eyes flash anger at White making White scared for a split second. 

"No you're wrong we can dance you just think your too perfect to dance!" Pink yells it caught everyone off guard no one has ever seen Pink do anything like that before "What...did you just say?" White says voice getting angrier with each word.

"Just because i can't see your ears doesn't mean you can't hear me you did hear me this is my party its all my idea i have every right to dance if i wanted too no one died, and i'm sick of all you always pushing me down to the dirt like that" Pink yells too hurt and upset to feel fear literally letting all the pain she was hiding in all out of her voice.

This makes White Diamond loose her temper "Pink! how dare you say that to me this is not diamond behavior i think a time out should teach you a lesson" White in a swift move she grabs Pink by the chest and lifts her up like nothing Pink Pearl fell off onto the floor covering her mouth in shame and fear what did she do? White Diamond left the Ball room. Yellow and Blue diamond all just watched as White disappeared into the darkness both struggling to pull through what just happened. 

"HEY LET ME GO WHITE!!" Pink yelled as she tried to get off Whites grip but she was too strong White walked to a far end hallway dimly lit and then she opened a door the other side was all darkness and the white threw her in there like a doll. 

"You stay in here and think about what you did" White says as she slams the door shut trapped in a tight small tower. Pink then gets up trying to get the door open but there was no key pad on this side she can't get out. 

"White, White let me out please white" Pink yells as she pounds on the door but no sound can be heard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Pink loses her strength and stops slamming on the door it was dark only a tiny window was here to give any sort of light Pinks hands were sore and bruised from all that slamming Pink then fell to her knees shoulders shaking body cold and then the tear flood right out of Pinks eyes and she begins to sob uncontrollably. Pink can't believe this it was all for a dance what made White so angry. 

This goes on for 10 minutes then Pink hears some odd thunder like sound and looks up some weird light was shining through and then as pink gets up to jump to look at the window a flash of rainbow light darted through the small window and then it hits the wall cracking it but the light as it faded it was Sakyra she then slips down to the floor.

"Ow" Sakyra says as she gets up Pink felt so happy to see her secret friend here "Oh Sakyra!" Pink says and runs to Sakyra hugging her tight Sakyra returns the hug Pink felt better feeling how warm Sakyra was wait warm then got a little hot Pink pulls back Sakyra's gem shard side was glowing red.

"I know what happened Pink i'm so sorry i had to come now i did too much teleporting and got too fast sorry for the crash landing i'm okay but are you?" Sakyra says as she wipes Pinks tears off her cheek.

"Am now thanks to you i just can't grasp why was White so angry i just wanted to dance" Pink was not done crying as more tears kept spilling Sakyra kept wiping them off Pink rested her head on Sakyra's chest Sakyra sat on the ground sitting with her legs crossed Pink laid on her side still crying. 

"Shhh its okay let it all out sis, no ones here" Sakyra then took Pinks hand then she sees it was all bruised Sakyra then rubbed her fingers on pink's hand healing the bruises and the soreness faded away. Sakyra was absolutely furious she needed to keep calm for Pink Diamonds sake the pair stayed like this for a while and Pink finally calmed down. 

"Hey Pink" Sakyra says "Hmmm" "would you like to come to my planet instead of sitting in here White wants to leave you here for three days no one we'll come till then" Sakyra says 

"Can i? i miss your planet" Pink says "Yes of course come on let's blow this popsicle stand" Sakyra says making Pink giggle a bit Sakyra spreads her wings then takes out her hand Pink takes it and in a flash the pair teleported away.


	19. Playdate With Sakyra

Sakyra makes sure its safe to teleport away from the tower checking if anyones nearby she doesn't sense anyone so its safe "Alright no ones here so teleporting is a little difficult so keep your hand on mine strong its a little risky so ready Pink?" Sakyra says as the pair take each others hands. 

"yes I'm ready" Pink says instinctively closing her eyes Sakyra focuses her powers and then in a rainbow light flash the pair disappear and were out of the tower it was a bit of a travel Pink could feel Sakyra wrapping her arms around her waist keeping her still Pink Diamond was too afraid to open her eyes she felt like she was being lifted off then in another flash they were still Pink slowly opened her eyes to look around it was really bright making Pink close her eyes again shutting them tight she grunts and covers her eyes then opens them again slower the brightness was from a sun a type of natural light she's never seen on Homeworld before she was used to the Pitch black empty night sky full of stars.

As Pink's eyes adjusted to the sun she looks around seeing the familiar green land of Sakyra's planet no buildings so flying ships only birds and the clean fresh air with no pollution Pink smiled wide she missed seeing the beauty of Sakyra's planet.

"Oh Sakyra wow that was fast this place is so pretty" Pink says as she walks a bit too look around. Sakyra proudly smiles to herself knowing she got one of the diamonds into nature hoping she can become a great guardian like herself.

"I know i made this all myself mostly to resemble my home planet where plants and animals thrive so oh would you like to go swimming in the Hara lake?" Sakyra says

"Hugh...What's a Hara Lake?" Pink asks

"Its a large lake where i go to swim its nearby its very large and deep the water is crystal clear and maybe some of my wolf gems might be there you can get to hang out with them" Sakyra says

"I'd like that swimming in organic water i wonder if it'll be like Blue Diamonds pool" 

The pair take a nature hike up the meadows full of green grass and colorful flowers Pink wanted to see everything here she stopped to observe every flower some blue and pink hydrangeas, orchids, daisies, and the snap dragons all amazed the little Diamond Sakyra loved seeing how Pink was so full of sunshine and happiness something Sakyra never expected to see in a diamond Sakyra still isn't too sure what made Pink stand out from all the other diamonds ruthless robotic ways but doesn't care just loves seeing theirs a child inside Pink Diamond.

Then as the pair walked on longer grass it was full of Dandelions as Pinks leg swiped through the white balls they flew above immediately getting Pinks attention she then moved again more little tiny white dandelions flew above making Pink giggle and then she starts to run a bit not too far away from Sakyra the air was all flying dandelions all Sakyra could do was watch with pride she felt to proud to take Pink away from the tower to cry in the darkness. 

Then Sakyra hears splashing and laughing in the distance Sakyra looks in the direction of the sound the Hara Lake was just 30 yards away and sound like some of the wolf gems might be here "Oh Pink were here and the wolf gems are here wanna join in them?" Sakyra calls from the distance as Pink Diamond ran around the dandelions and halted as she heard Sakyra.

"Ohh were here okay" Pink says and runs back to Sakyra's side the two continue walking and sure enough as they push some bushes away they see the large Hara Lake and three wolf gems were Here Onyx was here sow was Tugtupite and Howlite they were swimming in the lake having a great time.

as they see Sakyra they turn their heads to the alpha "Oh Sakyra your back from patrolling already is there a mission for the wolf pack?" Onyx says as she gets off the water then sees Pink Diamond with her.

"Oh Pink glad to see you again but why are you here?" Onyx asks Pink looks away frowning "I ugh its a long story I'd like to tell you later i'm here because Sakyra offered to take me here to play" Pink says Onyx felt a strange vibe something bad must've happened but doesn't question it knowing its still hurting Pink Diamond. 

"Oh its okay we can listen later so i'm guessing you came to swim good timing its a hot day and Hara Lake is the best swimming hole so come and join us Pink" Onyx says as she jumps in the water. Pink smiles and then slowly goes in the water it wasn't like the water from Blue Diamonds pool it was good temperature and the water was so clear and glistened in the sunlight. Pink then settles in and felt so clean and refreshed. 

The Wolf gems and Pink all played in the water splashing tossing a large melon that fell from a nearby tree and roughhousing on the land to dry off Pink Diamond was having the time of her life who would've thought playing with wolf gems would be so fun they were not like the gems on Homeworld only doing the boring things they were made for 24/7 these gems would play and act alive is this what feeling alive feels like if yes Pink Diamond never wanted this to end. 

About an hour has passed the wolf Gems and Pink were laying on the soft grass just enjoying the silence of Nature Pink was laying on her back with Onyx as her head pillow and Tugtupite resting her head on her stomach Howlite sitting right next to her taking in the gentle breeze. Sakyra joins in sitting next to Pink.

"Hey Sakyra" Pink starts to speak "Yeah Pink" "I've been wondering about your gems they seem so....different not just by looks well sort of but they do such different things how are they like this?" Pink asks

"Huh....why do you think we're different aside from being wolves i'm a Howlite but i know theirs lots of those on Homeworld" Howlite suddenly says 

"No that's not what i mean i mean is well you guys well don't do the things the gems on Homeworld do they always do lame stuff and i never see them having fun just doing their jobs but playing with you three its all so different like how did you guy's became so...alive?" Pink questions 

"Oh i think i know what you mean" Sakyra says "Well this is what we all do when we have free time well for me i patrol around the universe seeing if any planets are safe and life is thriving well the wolf gems when they go on missions its usually search and rescue missions like when a planet is about to de destroyed and i can't save the planet we save whatever life is still left and i take them to my planet so they can be safe and continue living." Sakyra says 

"Ohh really it sounds pretty amazing but also Sakyra you said you're the one who made them all right?" "Yeah its me" 

"So how do make them look like this and how do they start with life?" Pink asks

"Ohh well its not like how Homeworld gems are made they're not made in kindergardens that would destroy my planet and well they weren't even made in the ground at all they were made right here." Sakyra takes her arm and shows her gem shard side gesturing the area Pink tilts her head in confusion.

"Your body they came from inside you?" "Not exactly my wolf gems gemstones were made inside me and when they're ready to emerge i help take it out of me just by gently removing it and then they take they're form for the first time they are physically part of me my gem side is made up of all gems every single one." Sakyra explains

"you take pieces of yourself and it crates a new life?" Pink asks in astonishment "Yep a way to make gems without planting them in the ground like seeds" Sakyra says

"But i still don't get one thing their form they are animal gems how do they get these looks?" Pink asks 

"Hmmm...you know i would like it if you can figure that out for yourself maybe a way to help you become something very extraordinary like us but right now i'm afraid that'll have to wait cuz i just sensed that in 5 minuted Blue Diamond is gonna come to check on you i'm so sorry but i gotta send you back to the tower." Sakyra says feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh alright so it'll be like a game or something?" 

"You can call it that a way to help you feel inspired and to see many ways of life and you can evolved into something one of a kind so ready to teleport back?" Sakyra says and she stands up Pink didn't wanna leave but knew that Sakyra must not be discovered in any way possible so she nods and gets back up the wolf gems ears tilt down and frown Pink felt bad and she gives each Wolf gem a quick hug.

"Were sorry you have to leave but you can always crash again to see us it was so fun playing with you" Tugtupite says "Me too i love your energy" Onyx says

"Yeah i loved playing with you three i hope i can come back soon goodbye" Pink smiles and then Sakyra opened some kind of portal round shaped a circle of light then as she looked to the other side the tower was right there Sakyra made a little loop for her to jump right through Pink was about to jump but takes one last look back and waves the Wolf gems make little howls and Sakyra waves back winking at her Pink feels a little better and makes the jump. 

She was now back at Homeworld in the tower like she was then the circle closes and Pink was all alone in the dark again but just after that Pink Diamond can hear loud foot steps Pink then sits down acting normal then the door opens and Blue Diamond is seen.

"Oh Pink i just cannot believe you, i tried not to think of it but of course you just had to lose your manners" Blue Diamond scolds Pink, "I know i just wanted to dance" Pink says quietly

"Pink you know we don't dance its very flawed as a diamond to dance we must represent authority not a joke to play with, but i hope you learned your lesson Pink also White is upset right now she wants to talk to you later not because your in trouble just to talk" Blue Diamond says as she sits on her knees in front of Pink Diamond.

Pink doesn't say anything thinking Blue Diamond must comfort her even though she was told not to Blue takes her hand and places it on Pink's back Pink looks up in an emotionless face.

"Look i'm sorry, none of us didn't tell you to dance but we all thought you would know better by now but i guess it got too exciting for you it must've made you have the urge to do it so i'll let you out now its been hours" Blue says 

"Thanks Blue i'll try to be better" Pink says

"I know you can Pink"


End file.
